Megaman Zero: Reality
by Tails The Espeon
Summary: When a Girl Named Maria Mandez Gets a New Megaman Zero 4 game, She gets a strange device that doesn't seem like a Regular Electronic. And it Brings Zero To Life! Possible Zero X OC. (may have a Future AU After or during.)
1. The Begining

Okay guys, i am not dead. just running low on ideas at the moment, so in responce. i made a Megaman story. might make some more Chapters later. :3

* * *

Hello my name is maria Mandez, and i know this will sound weird. but i have Zero in my room! and No, not some crazy doll i have in my room. but the Actual one! i know you guys will not believe me. but i will tell you EVERYTHING.

`  
Ok, i was looking for a new megaman Zero game. because my baby brother broke my old game. and i had enough money to afford another one. so i searched for another one. I looked on Ebay, Gamestop, anything that sold games. until i found a man willing to give me a Megaman Game. he was very Nervous, as if someone was watching him.

"Hey! your Edward Vontage?" i ask.

"Y-yeah, your the girl who wanted megaman Zero 4?" He asked shaking.  
"Yeah, i wanted to know if you had the game and-"

"Y-yeah i do! J-just take it!" he said willing to give me the game.  
"Cool! thanks man!" i say fully content.

"I-i must also give you this." He said, and gave me a device that was red and white, It had strange Streaks of Emerald that looked familiar to me.

"What is this?" i ask.

"I-its for the Game, its to enhance the gaming experience." he said and left.

I Couldn't understand why anyone would be nervous just for a little game. i brushed off the thought and went to my house. and happily put the cartridge in my DS Lite. and the regular title screen appeared. Zero walking in the desert with his cloak on, Like . only he wasnt flying.

i pressed start and made a new saved file. and began to play. i stared at the device Edward gave me. and examined it.

"Will you really help my experience?" I asked the inanimate object.

and attempted to turn it on. and when i did, it glowed. i stared in amazement. How did capcom create this? i then saw Zero on the screen on the device. and blinked, curious to what i had just did. And i looked at my DS, Zero wasnt there! and i stared to my amazement and pressed on the buttons on my DS tapped on my screen.

"W-where is zero?" i ask myself aloud. and looked on the device. there was a 'Release' and 'Return' button.

i pressed the Release button and The device shimmered and glowed brightly i had to shield my eyes. then when the light died down, my eyes widened and my jaws dropped. there was a figure standing infront of me, i instantly recognized this figure.

his Long blonde hair was coming out of his helmet which was partially red and almost completely black. and he had a light-green gem in front of the helmet. and he looked around, Panicked and Curious.

"W-where is Neo arcadia?!" he said and then saw me.

"What is this place? Who are You?!"  
"I-i am Maria, A-and this is A place called Earth. 2015." i said and he then looked more panicked.

"Are you a Reploid? A Maverick? A Human?"

"I am human, B-but not the bad kind!" I say. And zero gives me a quizzical look.

"Not like Omega Or The mavericks? or a forbidden reploid?" He askes me again.

"Yes." i say and he looks around.

"Where on earth are we?" he asks curiously.

"we are in my room. in Pennsylvania!" i say  
"where is this Pennsylvania at?" he asks me.

"it is in North america!" i say and sigh.  
"For a Reploid your not very smart are you?" i ask and he looks down.

"N-no. i lost my memories during my time." he said. "But i am reffered as a Ledgend by Ciel." He said and he then looks at me.

"Maria, I am sorry for thinking you were 'Evil' " He said apologizing.  
"I-its ok!" i say, my face burning. Probably im blushing.

"I just accidently brought you here by this device!" I say and Show zero the device.  
"Strange Technology." He muttered. and i begin to chuckle. then i stop.

"Oh Shoot! my Parents!" i say and i hurriedly Went to close the door.  
"Parents?" Zero echoed back.

"Y-yeah! Humans who Protect their own Flesh and Blood!" I say and closed the door.  
"I heard about them. But do they Save people?" Zero asked and went to go sit on my Bed.

"Depends." i say and grab my DS. "Now, how to put you back..." I trailed off, until Zero grabbed one of my Pokemon Dolls, A Umbreon Doll.

"Facinating." He mutters out. and i grab the device and hit the 'Return' Button. and in a flash of Blue light, Zero was gone.

I stared into the device. Zero appeared. he was Confused again. looking around.  
"Sorry Zero. just need to check Something." i say and point the Device at the DS. and he appeared. looking around again.

Suddenly, Text appeared. "M-Maria? am i back in Neo-archadia?" It was Zero. I then blinked. "Yes, you are Zero." i say and he Turned to see me. His Digital Face stared at me.

"i See, That Device appears to be a Cyber-elf Summoner. only i dont die. Maybe Passy Is allowing me into the Human World and neo-Archadia."  
The Text read. and i nodded.

"It would make sense." I say and sigh. "If you are going to live with me. we might need to give you some Rules."

* * *

End of Chapter 1. More to come! :3


	2. The Device?

"Rules?!" The text read and I sighed. "yes. Just in case you want to know about earth." i Say and The Text had Three dots.  
"Why would i want to know about earth?" it read again. "Just in case i Summon You." I say again. Man, Zero will be a tough Nut to crack.  
"... Fine." The text read bluntly. and i smiled. "good, i hoped you would see it my Way." I say and I Noticed that the Device had a clip attached to it. and put it on my belt on my pants. "Cool! Net-Navi stuff!" I say and i Point the device at Zero on the screen Of my DS lite. and he was gone. and looked at the device.  
Zero then looked straight at me. giving me a bored Expression. "What is with the Look?" I say and he then Shook his head.

I wanted to tell Two Friends, Brandon Halski And Decoda Binn. One would freak out and Be Jealous, But one would be like, 'Whateves' If only-

"Where are we going?" Zero asked and i stared at the Device the front screen that was like a Original Game-boy. "How can you speak?"  
"There is a speaker on the left side." "ah, Amusing." I say, Hoping Zero Would Remain Quiet for a surprise for my two best friends.  
"What else is there?" I ask and There was silence. and I Pulled out the device. And noticed there was a slider that could activate something new.

"What?" I ask myself, Staring at the slider. And moved it.  
Just then, There was a Click sound and The Device opened. It was almost like My DS, but it had Strange Buttons. but there Was A Double Screen, Definately a Double Screen.

the Top one showed Zero, Crossing his arms in a Upset manner. And the Bottom showed a Strange Key-pad that was supposed to be a Touch-screen.  
"Zero? Whats this?" I ask Curiously. "It is The Cyber-Elf library. It shows how many Cyber-elves You currently have."  
"but i Have None." I say. "you think i dont know that?!" He yelled. and i jump back. "W-whats Wrong?" I say. and he stares at me through the screen. "Sorry maria, i am just Bored and Confused."

"i guess i can understand that feeling." I say. A long time ago, I was In a State Called Ohio. Then i had to move because Of my Dad's Promotion. I missed my Old Friends, But i made some new ones. I still call my old Friends.

"Just enter something Maria." I hear Zero Say and Returned back To Reality. And i nodded. I quickly entered 'REVIVAL' and none appeared. And i found Some Gears On the bottom screen That represented options.  
And Pressed it. and I found a account, Nothing filled. I then Smiled with Curiousity and Entered My Name. and I found a Cute Discovery. Zero is my Guardian Cyber-Elf! It appears That When i hit Zero with the Device, he became My very own Cyber-elf!

I then started to Chuckle. "What is so Funny?" He asks. and I then Shot a Glance at him, And Started to Laugh More.  
"Maria!" "S-Sorry Zero!" I managed to say. "B-But i hate to Tell You this-! Your my Cyber-Elf!"  
"WHAT?!" he said Panicked. "But Only Ciel Can Assign Guardian Elves!" he said.

I then smiled. "then i can use you however i Want Without you Dying?"  
Zero then stopped. "Yes.." "How is that Possible?" "Well, Ciel Made Certain Programming. and Attempted to make Cyber-elves that Last Forever."  
"Cool!" I say and Smiled. and Close The Device. and pressed 'Release' Allowing Zero To appear. and He stared at me. "You-!" He said and Tackled me onto my own bed. and i Felt my Face burn. "Z-ZERO!" i Say.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He yelled and Shook me. and I Then Scream and Press 'Return' and he was gone. "J-Just Calm Down!" I say and Sigh.  
Great. Zero Hates me, i thought. and Stared at the Device. After a Few minutes he Calmed down. and I Look At the device. "You ok?" I ask and He Was Turned around. And all i saw Was his Blonde ponytail. "Yes."

"Would you like me To Take you out?" "Alright." He said and I Pressed 'Release' Again. and he appeared. and Sighed. "I'm Sorry about before." He admitted and i smiled. "Hey, Its ok." I say and he looked at me. "Are you Sure?" "Yeah Dude."  
"Dude?" "human Phrase." "Ah."

I Then got up and hugged Zero. and my face burned. I could tell i was Blushing. and After i hugged Zero, He was blushing. "you alright Zero?" I ask and he looked away from me. "y-yeah." He said and I smiled. "hey, I have something to show you."

"what is it?" He asked. and i sigh. "You have to take off your armor and Helmet." I say and he blushed harder. "WHAT!?" "J-just trust me! You have to wear human Clothes!" I say and he sighed. "Alright." And i got him My Older Brother's Clothes. And I looked away. Staring at a Wall.  
After a Few minutes i ask him. "are you Done?" "Y-yeah." He said and I turn around. and Zero had A DC Shirt that has Batman on it, Posing as if he was flying through a Window.

And He Was wearing Blue-jeans that had Skulls on it. and His shoes were DC, Black and Neon Green.  
"you look like Brandon" I say and he looked confused. "brandon?"

"A Human, everyone on earth is a human. Except The Animals." I say and he then shook his head. "i will never understand Earth-Culture Will i?" he asked Me.  
"probably you will!" I say, protesting and pushing Him out the door.  
"wait! your Parents!" He yelled. "oh! Yeah!" I mutter. and Found a window. "Hey!" I say and point to the window.

* * *

:3 more FAVES! thanks guys! probably it is short, But please Forgive me!


	3. Omega Arrives!, Brandon appears!

After opening the window, me and Zero were on the roof of my house. and i looked around me, Dark. It was not supposed to be dark out. The Weather Forcast was supposed to be sunny. Maybe i missed a whole Day?  
"Omega." Zero muttered. And i felt sudden shock. "What?"  
"Omega Zero. A force of evil that Took my original Body." He said and i looked at Zero. and he looked at me, He mustve known i would be scared and he hugged me for comfort. "I'ts alright Maria." He said with a soft tone. and i immediately calm down.

"B-but how is he here?" i Ask. "Probably the same reason im here. The Cyber-elf Summoner." He said and i stared at the ground. "He isnt here. Is he?"  
"not that i know of." He said and Lifted my chin up, Staring into his grey eyes. "But i think i know why Passy wanted me here." My face burned. "Why?"  
"Because Omega Was going to be here First." He said and I Heard Mechanical sounds. and turned around quickly. a Huge figure that was Golden appeared behind us. And Zero put me behind him.

"Stay back Maria!" he yelled and The Giant boss Mechaniloid then Had its floating hands out. which the right hand was was Closed. and its left hand landed on the roof we were on. and its left hand opened. "I-it cant be!" I say quietly. and it appeared to be a average adult, but he had pale skin. and he had Blue eyes. besides that, i pretended this wasn't happening.

"So, your the one with Zero? Pathetic." the man said, his voice deep than the ocean itself. "Stay Away From Her!" Zero Yelled and i heard a Whirring sound. and i opened my eyes. Zero had his armor on again, Somehow. And he had his Z-saber. "Zerrrrrooo." The Giant Known as Omega Zero groaned.

"Zero." I whisper. "For the love of God, Dont let it destroy my home." I Say worriedly. And zero looked back at me. "I wont let that happen Maria." He said. "your 'Parents' Are somehow of value to you." he said and Began to Glare at Omega Zero. and the next thing that happens shocks me to the core of my Soul.

"Maaaariiiiiaaaaaa." The giant bellowed and i was terrified. "How does it know my name?" "Omega heard us." He said and Gripped his Saber Tightly. And Suddenly, Omega grabbed His Sword from his Back using his floating Left hand. and Then the man held his hand up. "Not yet Omega." He said, and omega froze.  
"ooooogh." "let them have some time Before we strike, Which will be Very soon." He said and he suddenly snapped his fingers. Making them Both Vanish. and the Darkness faded away. "What was that all about?" I ask Zero, who then was in the Clothes i gave him, and he got rid of his Saber. "And how did you do that?" i said, trying to process what happened.

"Omega Zero must have found a Summoner, Darker than he is now." He muttered. and sat on the roof. "Hey." I say. and put my hand on his shoulder. "it might have been fate that brought them together." i said, Trying to comfort him. "just like us." He then glanced up at me.

"probably." He said and looked down again. and i saw the sky. "Well, We may have to cancel our current trip." I say and Zero immediately shot up, And Grabbed my shoulders. "N-No! I wanted to see the Earth! I wanted to learn from it!" He said and i brushed his hands off my shoulders. "O-okay! But we are on earth Zero!" I say.  
And he looked confused. "Then What are those Things Out of the ground?" "Those are Trees. They Produce Oxygen for All life to breath in." I say and Grabbed Zero's Right Hand. and Ran to a ladder that was on the edge of the roof. and Climbed Down, With Zero-in-hand. and We made it to the Sidewalk.

"M-maria. You can let go." He said and my face burned, and i let go. "S-sorry Zero." I say and we Exchange Glances. and He then Looks around. "where are we now?" "We are in the middle of Pine and East Mahanoy Street." I say and He looks at me with a Confused look. "In Pennsylvania." And he nodded in understanding, and i smiled. And He grabs my Hand. "Come on Maria!" He said and i looked away.

"Z-zero! What about what just Happened? Can't We Be concerned about that First?" I say quivering. and Zero then stopped. "Your right. But If Omega was Here, hes probably training. Even his previous master would be dead."

"Who?" "Dr. Weil." I then felt sudden pain. as if A knife was struck through my heart. I wanted to know more of the Future. but it would alter reality Would it? While everything was being processed through my mind, A friend of mine was looking at Me and Zero, It was Brandon.

"Hey Maria!" brandon greeted as he was waving at me, he was an average Male. Almost taller than me, and he had tan skin. with one ring in his ear. his black shirt had a Skull on it if i could recall. and he had black pants with a chain dangling. "Who is this Dude?" He asked and Zero Gave him a Serious look. "i am not this so called 'Dude'!" He said and i Returned to my thoughts. "Thats my cousin... Zeke!" i say and Zero gave me a Confused look.

"but Maria, My name is-" I then covered his mouth. "his nickname is Zero Though." I say quickly and Brandon smiled. "great! Would you and your cousin like to hang out with us?" "Sure!" I say and Brandon smiled again. "Cool! meet me at The Park ok? Me and The rest of my Gang are going to be there!" Brandon said and ran to the other side of the sidewalk. and when he was out of sight, i released Zero's Mouth.  
"maria, why would you lie?" Zero asks me. "if i told everyone your The Actual Zero, Everone would Go and Attempt to take you and your stuff, Like our government. And that Z-saber of yours would be a Nice Weapon for the Enemy." I said, attempting to warn Zero.  
"T-that is a Clever plan." he compliments me. "besides, Brandon is Probably going to be the one who can think your Saber is a great defense weapon." i say again. and Zero's eyes widened. "I can't Trust anyone?" He asks me. "N-no! only certain people! shady people you cant trust." I say and he nods.

"i see, Those are important things to think About." He started. then suddenly, My stomach Growled. "ugh, Guess i haven't eaten Breakfeast huh?" I asked myself and Zero's Stomach growled as well. and he put his arms around his stomach. "I didn't have Breakfeast either." He stated and i glance at him.

"What do Reploids Eat?" I ask him. "N-normally E-crystals." He said with a stoic expression. and i Looked at the device. "Well on earth We dont have those yet, But-" I then Open the device and look in the corner. "Whoa! This thing is Loaded! almost 300 E-crystals!" I say and press the bottom screen, and A Blue shard of some sort emerges. and turns into a Small Can and i blink. and hand him the can. "T-thanks maria." He said, And Began to open the can and eat the shard, and i felt my eyes bulge.

"Wouldn't you just Take the crystal before it became a Can?" "I would, but its bad for Human health." He said and The can vanishes. "Alright then. Can we go?" He asks me. "F-fine." i say. and he grabs my hand and runs forward.

* * *

Its a dramatic ending! As far as i know! but its not over yet! :D


	4. Zeke, meet the Red wolves! Maria's home

I ran with Zero, Or as i called him 'Zeke'. Its a way to hide his true identity, If anyone was looking anyway.

"Z-Zero! do you know where you are going?!" i asked him, and he stopped. "N-no." He mumbled. "Then let me show you around!" i say. and after a few minutes, i told him the places and their history as far as i knew about them.

"Great!" he said walking next to me, as we were heading torwards the park. where a Few people i knew where there.  
"Hey! Maria!" Brandon called over and i brought Zero with me. And a few people stared at Zero. "Woah! He is the most Hardcore-looking Guy i ever met!" i heard one of them say about 'Zeke'.

"Red wolves! this is My Friend Maria, but some of you guys know her already. And this is her cousin, Zeke." He introduced me and Zero. and i sighed, Zero caught my Expression and Looked at me. "What's wrong?" Zero asks.

"Nothing!" I lied, and he gave me his Warrior-Gaze. "Maria." He said seriously. "J-just not in front of the Red-Wolves." I say and i looked at the gang, they had Black leather jackets with Red Wolves that were howling at some kind of Silver moon. and he nodded in understanding. "Fine then. tell me later." He said in a soft-tone.

and i Caught a glimpse of some kind of Bright-light, then it vanished. "Hey Zero." I asked him, "Can Cyber-elves be in the real world as well?" "Well, If Omega was Here, it could be possible." He though aloud to himself. and the Red Wolves looked at Zero. "Who is Omega?" They asked and one of them was Love-struck.

"Is he your Alter-Ego?" I then began to slam my palm to my Forehead. And i stop before he said anything. "No! its just a new game!" I say "Omega is his Gaming-ego!" I say to reassure them of what Zero said. And i saw the Bright light, And i crept torwards it. While Zero is occupied with the Red-wolves, I can get the cyber-elf.

i then grab my device and aim it at the Light, and press 'Return' and it was in the Device. The light then disappears and was in the machine. I caught a Stun Cyber-elf. which causes enemies to get stun for a bit before it dies.

I then gave Zero the Thumbs Up. Be he instead gave me a confused Look. And I shake my Head. "Hey! Whats that Cyber-Warrior Doing?" One of The Red wolves said, and My eyes Begin to Widen. A Maverick, The Blue with a red eye ype In Plain Sight.

I then Look at Zero, beginning to Prepare to fight. "ZERO!" I Yelled quietly. "NOT NEAR THEM!" I mouthed out and he nodded.  
Luckily there was a building that no one was occupied in. and he was behind it.

And A Flash of light and a whirring sound. and Zero Emerged with his armor. and his Saber appeared in his hand. And i tried to Distract the Maverick. And threw a rock at it's direction. YES! it was a hit! then suddenly it turned to face me, and i Blinked. "Not good." I say slowly. and The red Wolves Gaurded Me. "Hey! leave her alone man!" a female Red wolf Said. and the maverick had a Arm-Cannon. and i braced myself for a Explosion, and Dead Bodies everywhere. But instead, Nothing.

I look up, And With some room, I saw what happened. Zero Cut the Maverick's arm off. and Then He Slashed it's head off, Decpitating the one maverick. "Hey! You did it Zero!" I muttered and He Turned to see the Red wolves. "Where is the girl Known as Maria?" He asks them, and almost half of them pushed me out. "Good, You have to help me." He said. and I Stare at him with confusion. then i realized. He Is pretending he does not know me, So he could hide his identity.

"Okay!" i say. and went torwards him. And he Then Begins to whisper in my ear. "Maria, The sky is Dark again. It could be Another Tactic from Omega." "i told you we should worry about it!" "I-im sorry." Zero Said. "Is there any more?" "Probably Around this specific area." "Then Please Collect data and Destroy The Mavericks while I distract Brandon's Gang." "Great Idea Maria!" he said and He looked around, and Saw anoher maverick.

"Alright!" I say. "The Stranger wants you guys To leave! And stay At home!" I say, attempting to warn them. "Why? That Robot-Thing almost Killed us!" Brandon said. "Please! Listen to me! If you guys don't Leave, Bad things will happen!" one by one, The Red wolves looked at each other.

"Fine!" They all said at the same time. "Dont call the Cops!" I say and they all nod, and they began to run and leave. Some went on bikes,  
and some on skateboards. and once they all left, I tried to find Zero. "Zero!" i yell. and I hear a Arm-cannon go off. and i duck.

" SHIELD BOOMERANG!" I hear Zero Yell and I saw a Light-green Disk Above me. and it was returned to Zero. "Z-zero!" I mutter and i got up, "You almost killed me!" "but you ducked." he countered and i Blew a rasberry at him. and he gave me a confused look.

"are all of them gone?" I ask and he Nodded. "At least-" His eyes then widened and made me down to the ground. And He used his Z-buster, and shot a few times. "Now They are Gone." He reassured me. as he knew i was looking around. being panicky.

and he then got me up. "Now, as i said before. Any data?" I asked and he nodded. and had computer chips in his left hand. and he showed them to me. and i opened the device.  
And i inserted the chips in the device. and it automatically scanned the Chips. and i saw the results. "What is it Maria?" "That man. I knew he looked familiar." I muttered. and he Looked at me with a confused Stare.

"Who?" Zero asked and i remained silent. This Man was responcible for the Pain and suffering of my life. And he was probably going to stalk me until i die.

It was My future principal, Mr. Stratos. "My Principal." I said to Zero and he gave me a confused look. "What is a Principal?" "Well, in my case. The Doom and Destruction of my life. But hes in charge of the school im going to."

"Where is it?" "In Mahanoy area High-school." I said, attempting to be blunt. And he was quiet. "I should come too." He said and i look at him. "Are You Crazy Zero?! if You come to my school-" "i might be able to protect you. and I can learn about earth Culture this way."  
"Ugh." I then Felt pain rushing to my head. and Zero then Grabbed me.

"Are you alright Maria?" "Y-yeah." i say. and the pain just went away.  
"let's just go home. Now get into the Device Zero." "Fine, I wont fight this time." He said. And i press 'Return' and he vanished, and i looked at the device.  
"Zero, I will think of something tomorrow." I say and Went home. And suddenly the smell of Baked Potatoes and The Smell Of the Gravy filled the air.

"Mom! im home!" I yell and i looked around. "Mari!" I heard a young voice. And i looked down. "Leon!" I said, Grabbing my Baby brother and lifted him in the air. and He giggled. He wasn't more than 6 years old, and he Had A Captain america Shirt. which resembled Steve Rodger's Sheild. and he had Shorts on.

"Maria! Do you know how late it is?" I hear my mother, which her voice is Thorough. "I-Im sorry mom!" I say and Put Leon Down. And go to the kitchen. As i thought.  
Baked potatoes with Sliced Ham. and i smiled, Then i stopped. "Dad's Working late huh?" I say and my mother sighed. My father works at a Construction-site. he is the one who operates the machines.  
"Yes, Unfortunately." She said softly. "but we will give him Leftovers." she Resolved and We began to eat without him.

After Dinner, I grabbed My DS and Found it was Dead. then i put it on a charger. and Looked at Zero. "Sorry i cant get you back To Neo-Arcadia Zero." I say and Zero then Smirked. I had never seen him Do that at all!

"its alright Maria. Ill sleep Here for the Night." He said and i smiled. "Your a Strange Robot aren't you?" I say, teasing him.  
"Reploid." He corrected me. and i went to sleep. Then i will deal with Mr. Stratos tomorrow.

* * *

Uh-oh! Sadly Maria has School tomarrow! What will she do with zero?! And is Zero finally warming up on Maria? find out in the next Episode/Chapter! :D


	5. Mr Stratos, Dog Zero?

:3 The Other Crumpled up words annoyed me.

Spanish: El arrugado otras palabras me molestó.

I am not very good with Translation so Please Correct me if I am wrong.

* * *

I heard voices in my dreams, almost as if they were trying to form a sentance. and these simple words,

**Maria...CIEL...Program...Cyber-elf...Fusion...Elemental...Zero.**

I then woke up. And I gasped for air and broke Cold Sweat. and I hear Zero. "Maria? What's Wrong?" He asked me and i look at the Device.  
Wasn't a dream after-all. and I grabbed the device. "N-nothing. Just a nightmare." I said. and he nodded. "i see."  
He said and I put on my school Uniform, Formal-wear and I put the Device on Belt-loop on my pants. Hopefully i wont get expelled on the first day of school.

"we are Going to School, But your Staying in the Device." I say and Zero Moaned with Irritation. "come on! Please maria?" "Sorry, I cant have any Crazy-armored Hero roaming the school. they might call the cops on you."

I said and he Grunted. "Fine!" He said and i sighed. "i am Sorry Zero, If i was in charge-" "I understand." He said. "just Go to school." And i grabbed my book-bag. "you can't talk along the way."

"Hpmh. Fine." Zero said and I ran to the door. "Bye mom! Going to school!" I say quickly and go to school.

"Welcome!" I hear Mr. Stratos say in the auditorium. "Welcome Back to Mahanoy area! I am the New Principal Mr. Stratos. Some of you may have heard of me from your parents."  
He Said and i looked away. Oh no. "The Super-attendant hired me to Further your Education For the Future!" he said and He looked at me, "Some of you have to go to your classes, and thats why i am going to assign them. your homeroom teacher will give you your schedule."

The principal said and Looked at the Paper in front of him. "To Mr. Stans. Maria Mandez, Decoda Binn, Brandon Halski..." He trailed off, And i sighed. Great. The teacher will probably think that i am a gangster.

I thought to myself. and after the 'assembly', i was in a desk and was introduced by my new teacher. "Hello students!" Mr. Stans Said. "today we have a introduction guide to my class, we are going to learn astronomy..." he trailed off.

I then Heard a Pager go off. "Maria Mandez to the Principal's office." The announcement said and i grabbed my bag and went to the office. And sat in the chair in front of his desk. it was rough and not uncomfortable.

And then Mr. Stratos Swrived in his chair to face me.  
"Hello, Maria." He said and i then Frowned. "why did you want me?" I hissed. and He smiled. "I just wanted to Know why my Scouter Mavericks were Destroyed, That's all." He said.

"I had nothing to do with it." I said. "I merely helped Zero." I said and The Principal gives me a Unpleasing look. "You Fought with him." He said. "if i wanted to destroy you i could have done it on that roof."

He said and i Give him a cold stare. "i Am just getting use to the Device Asshole." I Curse. and he Gives me a evil Glare. "language." He then Tsked. "it will only get you in more trouble than your in." He said, amused by my Anger.

"Can i please go? I would hate to have Zero Destroy Omega so early." I warned him. and he shrugged and he sighed. "Fine. dont work hard like a Dog, I would hate to have a student be over-stressed." he said and i left.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked myself and  
went to my classes. Later, after school and The rest of the schedule. i was home.

I then was relaxed. and jumped on my bed, laying down. "Home sweet home, huh zero?" I say and pulled out the device. and summoned Zero, But something was different about him. and i jumped back. "Z-zero?!" I say and he tackled me and began to lick my face. "Ugh! Zero!" I yelped and my face burned. and pushed him off me. And he sat there, patiently.

"care to explain what just happened?!" I ask him. And he shook his head. "ugh, Whats going on?!" He said, confused. "you dont know what just happened? you licked my face!" then it was his turn to blush. "W-what?!" He said and i then looked at him. "You did!" I say and brought out a video camera. "Dont do it again. Please." "you wouldn't dare!"

"try me. If you do that again, it will be recorded." I say and his expression changed. and he pounced on me, Then just like that. i Recorded the whole session. "Ugh! Zero!" I say and he gave me puppy-eyes. I just died inside. he was actually begging to Lick my face? "No." I say sternly. and he whimpered.

"why did you become a Dog Zero?" I asked him and he said nothing. then he climbed up on the bed and Curled up next to me, Which was weird to see. and i sighed. and looked at the device, and checked his status. Apperantly he has a Mental Virus. and The cure was to Find a maverick with the red eyes, but different Color. Almost like the dirt itself.

And it was actually a few blocks away. and suddenly i hear zero say something as he looked up at me. "how are you Maria?" He said to me. "Very Concerned about your health." I say. "Why? I-i am fine!" He said and i then instantly gave him the Video-camera. and his face was red. "D-dont tell anyone." "i wont." I say. And try to find a way to help zero.

I then looked at zero. "i have to fight for the cure. your staying in the device." I say and Zero gave me a stoic expression. "i will not-" i then had a ball. "Ball! Ball! i want the ball!" He said, and i threw the ball. and i caught it all on camera. and he returned the ball. and i looked at the ball, covered in saliva. "gross." I say and zero stares at me.

And Tackles me. and sniffs me. "Zero." I say and he looks at me. "No." He then sits and Whimpers. And i Glance at him. I noticed that he is like my guard-dog. And he is protecting me. And i try to find the cure. with no weapons, no guide or assistance. I knew Mr. Stratos was responcible for this.

"Zero. In the device." i say and He whimpers. "Now." He sat there and My face Burned. "Ugh." I groaned. and i Took Off Zero's helmet. and put it on my head, just for the fun of it. He was Actually Cute, His face was extremely Detailed to be a Stud. And I Rubbed his head. and his eyes were closed and He was silent. and He had a Content Expression.

And when i stopped, He Looked up at me. "i have to Help you." I say and Press the 'Return' button.  
And he was in the device. and i was opening the window, and Went on the roof. and eventually, i found the maverick, I Then Tried to look as Tough as Zero.

"You have the Cure." I say. "Give it to me, and You Live." I say and the Maverick stared at me, and launched a attack on me. He then Charged at me and i panicked. I haven't thought of the rest.

I then Lunged to the left and successfully Dodged It. and Punched it in the head, which it's red eye Flickered off and came back on. One hit.  
It then found me again, and it struck. and i tumble rolled to the right and punched it. and it's eye flickered again, Off.

It then Collapsed. and I looked for the Cure-chip. Then I found it. and Pressed 'Release' and Zero emerged, Sitting on the ground without his signature Helmet. "I am now going to make the Dog-side Disappear!" i say and Then Glance at him. He was whimpering.

and i sighed. "i will enjoy the Reaction on Zero's Face when he sees this." I say to D-Zero. and I Insert the chip in. and add it to Zero's Condition. and Zero's eyes closed. and Some codes were on the Device until it stopped. "M-maria? Why are you wearing my Helmet?" He asked me.

And my face burned lightly. "Y-you can have it back." I say and put the helmet back on his head. and He gaved me a Confused look. "why are we outside?" He asks me, and i sigh. "long story." I say and we walked home.

Later, when we went home. and I Showed Zero the Video i recorded of him when he went into what i called 'Dog-mode' And after the video, his Face was bright as a tomatoe.  
And i was going to laugh. "Don't you even Dare." Zero Said. and i then prevented myself from laughing by biting my lip, And i Sighed. and i Then Prepared myself for a Terrible day tomarrow.

Maybe tomarrow will be different.

* * *

longer than usual! D-zero idea from a friend of mine who is far away. i hope he reads this. :3 miss you T-Man!


	6. Decoda appears! Zero Fangirl?

I love the Reviews! and The Favorites! I hope they go up! So anyway, Something unexpected happens in this chapter.

* * *

I then Awoke from a devistating dream. It was Omega Zero, Who then Had me captured and me and let me watch the Earth Burn.  
And He then Asked me to be his Bride. And i Gasped. And Panted. Why are these thing coming after me?! i thought to myself. and Zero was in the device,  
Snoozing. I didn't want to disturb him. so I left him alone. So I got up, And Looked out the window.

Full moon. I thought. Crazy things people will do on a full moon. i then Slowly grabbed the device without  
Zero Noticing. and Opened the window. and Went outside.

The Moonlight shined apon me, guiding me to the roof. I then sat on the roof, Looking straight at the moon.

It was said Lovers stare at the moon because it filled the Area with A Romantic Aura. I then hear howling.  
Wolves aren't supposed to be in Pennsylvania. Unless one wandered here. I attempted to ignore it.

"Maria?" I heard a voice say and turn. It was Zero. But how did he- I then look down, I accidently Pressed The 'Release' button.

"Hi Zero." "what are you doing here?" "Im looking at the moon. So what?" I Then Saw Zero Look up. "Oh." He muttered. And his face lightly Blushed.  
"S-sorry Maria." I hear him say and He then Sat next to me, His armor glistening in the Moon's light. I then wanted to tell him about  
the dream i had. But i Resisted.

"isn't the moon So Beautiful?" I ask him. "Even it's light acts like a Guide to those Lost in the woods." I say to him  
"Yes, Almost Alluring." Zero said and i Blink. "i knew You had a Soft-Side Zero." I tease him. "N-no, I J-just like watching the moon.  
It reminds me How I met Ciel." He explained. His armor faded, and he was in his 'Zeke' wear. "There there, Its all right." I said, Stroking his hair.

And then He Stares at me. And i stop, moving my hand away. Fine. I wont touch the ponytail.  
I thought and His eyes soften. "i didn't tell you to stop. Did i?" he said and i Blink. He even wants me to rub his head?  
i then began to stroke his hair, Nice and Silky. I was surprised it wasn't matted or Tangled, After all the battles he had been through.

"Well, I think it's time to Go to Bed...Again." I say and put Zero In the Device and went inside the house through the window.  
My parents were not exactly Light-sleepers. If you had put them through Every jack-hammer, They would Still be Sleeping.

I then Stared at the ceiling. I couldn't go to bed after the Nightmare. I then Looked At The Device. and Opened it.  
Zero Was Sleeping. i then checked The Status Of Zero. It read Zero Is Dreaming, Would you want to Know what he is dreaming?

It showed a Yes or No Question. And i pressed Yes out of curiosity. and I was Engulfed in Light. and i opened my Eyes. Zero was then  
Looking at the moon with me, But just then Omega Appeared. "Leave Her alone!" I hear Zero Say and He Was In his Armor.  
Omega Then Groaned. I wanted to help him. But i Was A Spectator. I could not Help him. I See Grab the Other me Behind me.

"Please Help me Zero!" I hear Maria2 say. "i will my fair Maria." Zero said softly. and i blinked. "what?!" I say to myself. and i walk over to Maria2.  
"really?! You hav- Zero Has a thing for me?" i say to maria2, who could not respond back. i was like a ghost.

No one can see me. Just then Omega Had his sword out. And Zero Changed colors like a chameleon. Only he was Light-blue and his jewel was  
aqua. "Blizzard Arrow!" He yelled and I See Billions of blizard arrows Aimed at Omega's Arms. and he was Down. Maria2 then Ran up to Zero and hugged him.

"You actually Saved me Zero!" "its no big deal Maria. I have My Elemental Chips with me, in case anything happens." And his Armor was back to normal. Red.  
"your Amazing!" "it comes with my skills." He said to me err... Her. And i blinked. than I wanted to get out. "RELEASE!" i say and i was engulfed in light. and i was in reality. "Woah... how did i do that?"

i asked myself. and Zero woke up. "Morning Maria!" he said to me softly. And stare at him. "well! Time to go to school!" I say. Trying to Not relive Zero and Me

As a Couple. I then was in my classes. I then had Paperwork to do. and I Had Mr. Stratos watching my Back. It was very annoying. then looked around.  
He could be planting another Virus On Zero again. Probably going to make him into a Cat. I then shudder as the Thought of Zero as a  
Cat. I am not afraid of cats. i Love cats! but the thought of Zero as a Cat. I could even hear him Meowing.

Distracted, I then ran into Decoda Binn. "hey Maria! Whats that thingy on your belt? Is it a pedometer?" "yes Decoda."  
Her eyes were a Vivid Blue. And She had her school uniform on.

If she was outside, She would be wearing A Heart T-shirt.  
And Black jeans. Her Black hair was waving in the air. "Cool! Is it like The Megaman Net-navi Gear?" "no Decoda."  
"Then why does it have Zero on it?"

I then Blink. and look at the device. Zero was staring at Decoda. and I Started to distract her.  
"its not net-navi, its a special Gear For A Limited time offer for megaman fangirls and boys." I say quickly and Look at her. "Where are they?!"  
"at Dave and Busters!" I say and she ran down the hall. i Sighed in relief. "who was that girl?" He asks me. "its Just a friend." i say

After school i went To the Park, With Zero in his 'Zeke' Wear. Then Suddenly, "Oh my god! Maria?!" I hear decoda.  
I then glance at her, She was right behind me. "who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend?!" She then Gasps. "is It a Stalker?" "no decoda.  
It's my Cousin Zeke. he just moved in with us." I say and Zero looked at the girl. "hello. I am Zero." He said. and i stood in front of him.

"That's his nickname." I say and She Then Squeals. "like megaman Zero?! Zeke does look like him, Or maybe its resemblance?" She said, Inspecting Zero.  
"No. Just Regular Zeke." I say. And she Frowns. "aw, I thought he would be like Zero." She said and all three of us went on the swings.  
"ooh! Why is the sky dark? Is it going to rain?" She asks us and i look up. Dark. As if Mavericks were going to appear, Zero got up. "maria-" he whispered.

i then mouthed out words. "Behind the building again and go!" then Zero nodded. and Went behind the Building. and I Looked at decoda. "hey! Lets play a game!"  
I say. "lets play kill The Robots! From Megaman Zero the Series!" I said to decoda Who instantly Yelled in excitement.  
"where?!" She said and I look Around. The Sky was Instantly bright. Wow, it was the clouds. i thought and smashed my palm to my forehead.  
Suddenly Zero Jumped in front of me with his armor. And Decoda Squealed. and Pushed me away. And i fell on the ground.

"hey!" I say. and Zero noticed me on the ground. and Helped me up. "are you alright Citizen?" he asks me. "yes Brave hero i am." I say  
And Decoda Frowned at me. "Can't you see who this is Maria?" Decoda Asks me. "this is Zero! or a person dressed as him. Still realistic!"

I then Dust myself off. "Decoda. This is just a guy-" "with A Awesome costume!" She squealed and She went to Grab Zero but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"don't even think about it." He Said Sternly. "any Mavericks Citizen?" He asks me. "no." I say bluntly.  
"the Clouds were blocking my vision." I say with a hint. and he looks around. "oh." and he looks at Me and Decoda.  
"Well, This is the incorrect timing." He muttered. and then he looked away, Blushing of embarrasment. "i must go. Mavericks are Everywhere." He tells us and then Jumps.

And eventually made it to the building safely. And i see Decoda blushing. And i begin to smile. "you have a cru-sh!" i singsonged. and Decoda frowned at me.  
Her face still red. and 'Zeke' Appeared. "What did i miss?" he asks me. "ah nothing." i say. "Though Decoda has a Crush on that mysterious man that appeared."  
Decoda then looked enraged. "HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL!? THAT WAS ZERO!" She yells and 'Zeke' blushed. "I bet that Mysterious man would prefer some other type of woman."

He said. And Decoda then Glared at 'Zeke' "i Will Prove he is Zero! you will all see!" She said. and Ran off. and i look at 'Zeke'.

"nice call." I say to Zero/Zeke. "don't mention it. It was the clouds? How could that be?" He whispered. "maybe when it was darker the mavericks had time to show up.. But when there were citizens here.." I then trailed off. then We began to walk home.

Later that Day, I began to finish my homework in my room. And Zero Was Watching me do it.  
"why is this 'homework' essential?" he asks me.  
"For better knowledge, and Better achievements." I say and he nodded. "i see, Can i do some with you?"  
"absolutely not! If i Cheat on homework, i cant get a better education! so whatever you do, If i ask you to Do my homework, Slap me upside the head."  
"Why maria?" "For education!" I say and Finished my homework.

"Honey?" I hear my mom and i press 'Return' on the device and Zero was in the device.  
And Suddenly, my mom walked in the room. "yes mom?" I ask her. She was unusually Silent.  
"what is it mom?" I ask her. and she sat on my bed, The aura arround her was Depressing.  
"Maria, I have some bad news." She said and My eyes widened.  
"no." i whimper. "don't tell me." I say. "your father... He died from a unfortunate accident."

Then my whole world crumbled.

* * *

Poor Maria, I wonder if Mr. Stratos did this? Find out next time! :)


	7. Cheer maria Up Zero!, Doomsday

Maria! Are you alright?! Zero might cheer you up!

Zero: Thats not funny Tails. Deaths are serious.

Tails: Fine. Sorry. Lets get on with it.

* * *

I had cried for four hours. I Couldn't think of Going to school. why would i?  
It felt like everything i lost was gone. Why Would i even begin?  
Zero attempted to comfort me. "maria." He began. "Zero, Don't even Bother." I grumbled. "I think Stratos was the cause of my Father's death."  
Zero Then looked confused. "why would he do that?" "Revenge or something." I say and Curled up in my bed.

Rethinking my choice i had made. "I am sorry you lost your father." Zero replied. and i look at him.

"its ok. I-i just-" "have grief over your dead parent." I then remain silent.  
"Yeah." I mumble. And Stare at the ceiling. Then Zero Tugs my arm. "come on. Lets go outside, It will make you feel better." I then stare at zero.

"Fine." i say and Go through the window. and Zero grabs my hand. then He picks me up. Bridal style. I felt my face Burn.

"you dont have to-" he then Jumps. Higher then i would expect. i scream in responce. And We landed in A tree.

"At least Tell me next time!" I yell at him and He Sighed. "your Hard to handle Maria." He Teased me.

"ha ha. Your one to talk Zero." I tell him. And He Turns into his Zeke Wear. "as Humans say: Toche." Zero said and I Felt my Face Burn faster.

"Eh, It is kinda nice out." I said and Zero Smiled. I had rarely seen him do that. and i started to smile, and looked around me. The birds were chirping.

As If they were Calling to Mother nature to Provide them more Wind to glide apon. And I Saw The sky. It was a Coral Sky-blue. And I noticed Zero Was Sneaking Torwards me.

"Zero." I say and he stopped. his Face was Red. "Y-yeah?" I Hear him say and i Blink. "What do you think of earth?"

I ask him and He Then turns away from me. and Stares At the Open Area. "Its...Beautiful Compared to Neo Arcadia." he said.

I Then See Some cars. "But sadly we humans Poison The air with The Car's Exhaust fumes." I say And Zero looks down.

"Sadly indeed." Zero Said And I Punch him in the Shoulder. and I instantly Regretted The Decision, As I felt Pain Through my Hand.  
"Ow." I mutter and Zero Had a Saddened Expression. And I Then Smile. Making him Lighten Up.

I Then Shuddered. And Looked Up, Black Clouds Gathered. And I Sigh. "Oh Great." I Say And Zero Looked Up.  
"Ugh, I wish Omega Would Just Leave Earth Alone." Zero Said and I Looked at Zero "That's Probably why you are here."

I Say and Zero Nodded. and He Grabbed Me. And He Jumped down. And We Landed. And I Smile.

"Thank You Zero. Now let's Find out what Omega Or Stratos Is Planning." I Say and Ran.

And Zero followed Behind Me. And then, I Remembered Screaming. I found out it was Me Screaming As I was Lifted into the air.

"MARIA!" I hear Zero Yell. And I Look Up to Who Is Lifting me. I Remembered a Robotic Bird, and My eyes Bulged as i instantly recognized This Figure.

"Aztec Falcon! How is This possible!? You dont Exist!" I Say and Aztec Falcon looks at Me. "I Was Reborn. As was the Other members."  
I Then Squirmed to break free. "Dont even Bother." He said and we Soared Upward. Into That Dark, eerie Cloud. It was a Air-base. And They Took Me And That Dreaded Falcon In. And i was Inside and Handcuffed.

These weren't regular Handcuffs. I Thought and Was Pushed. "Get Moving!" I Hear The Falcon say. And I moved along a Track. Until I confronted with The Four Sages. Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir and The Phantom.

"You People aren't Supposed to be here!" I yell And Fefnir Smiled.

"Shut up Girly. You Belong Here Now." I Hear him say. "X and Stratos Are negotiating With you now."

Copy X. I corrected in my thoughts. And Stared Down. "I Don't Know Why He wants You. You are just a Mere Human Girl." I Hear Shadow Phantom Say.

"I would Kick EVERYONES asses if i had a Chance!" I Warned and Struggled.

And Levi, My New nickname for Leviathan. Giggled. "Stupid Girl!" I hear Her say.

"Those are Neo-arcadian Handcuffs! No-one can break through them." I hear Levi Say. And I gave up.

"Zero Will Find Me. And he Will Finish you Off!" I say and I hear Doors Open. Copy X and Mr. Stratos.  
I Felt instant Rage. " YOU MURDERER!" I screeched and Went to Claw At Him. And Stratos Just Laughed.

"Stratos Did nothing." I Hear Copy X. "Utter BULL!" I hiss. "No X, I did Kill Her Father, That Maverick Did it's Work Pretty Well. Cutting That Cable."

I Then Glare at Stratos. "I. Will. Kill. You." I say And He Looks at me. "i Had A Arrangement. Omega Wants You. I cannot Refuse his Wishes." Stratos Says.

I Look Down, Instant defeat. I then Sighed and Calmed Down. And Aztec Falcon Pushed me Through The Doors. and I Faced The Golden Giant Himself.

He Then Noticed me. "Maaaarrrriiiiiaaaaa." He Groaned out. "What?" I ask "I am Listening." I say and The Unexpected Happens. The Golden Armor Opens. And Reveals Zero.

I Had Instant Happiness. Until I realized What Zero Said Before. "Dr. Weil took my original body." It was Omega, But He had Zero's Original Body.

He Then Opened his eyes. And Saw me. He had a different Color than The Current Zero I Know. He Had lighter hair, and Lighter armor, and A glowing Purple Omega Symbol on his Jewel on his forehead.

"Hello, Maria." Omega Zero said finally. And I continued to glare. "Huh, and i Thought You were a Mindless Dope With no brain." I say and His eyes half-closed.

"Well, since i Have A Bigger Armor, It affects my speech. So Scince i am Out, Lets talk." Omega Said and I Gulp in air.

"Do you Know Why i am Interested in you?" He asks me. "it is because Of Your Rage. If i took Something Beloved of yours, You would Easily Find someone to Fight. So, To me Your interesting." Omega Said, And He walked over to me And Lifted my Chin Up.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

Wow, Zero Is gone. and Omega Now is here! What is going to happen to maria?! Find out next time! Oh, and Schedule will be different the next time i post.


	8. escape!, Cyber-elf Fusion?

Wow, So Much Likes! :D I hope this gets popular! Er. or maybe not.

Zero: Don't jinx it Tails.

Maria: Yeah! its bad enough My dad died! I don't want to die too!

Tails: Fine! Don't let this die! And for a limited time, A OC Suggestion will occur on 5/10. And it will end 5/19.

However, it has to be Human. No other Reploids or Mutos Reploids. Enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

I then feared the worst. Omega chained me To The wall in shackles. i hated being imprisoned.

I Then saw The Aztec Falcon open the door. "Sir! Zero is nowhere to be seen!" I hear his squawk. "excellent." I hear Omega Zero say.

"now Me and Maria Can Get to know each other without any Interferance. Dismissed." Omega said and Aztec falcon bowed and Left the room.

"Would You like to start?" Omega asked me. "I would prefer you." I say. "But i do Insist." Omega said and I sighed. "Fine, I was from a different State. I used to live in Ohio.  
Until My father had a promotion. So i had to move here. I did not know alot of people back then. Everyone used to pick on me. Until i met Two Friends Named Decoda and Brandon." I explain.

"And Your Servant Stratos Killed my father." I said Darkly. Omega Then Smiled. "I Did sent him to do that, Yes." He recalled. I Then looked down. My eyes beginning to tear up.

NO. I must stay Strong for Zero. I thought. Until i heard a Explosion. "WHAT?" I hear omega Shout. "What is going on?!" Then a Moniter appears on the screen. Zero appears flying. Using one of the maverick flight-packs. and a Army of flying mavericks after him.

"Zero!" I say happily. and Omega looks at me and at the screen. "Aztec Falcon!" Omega called and The falcon appeared on screen. And Zero evaded it. And the falcon crashed into Several Flight-mavericks and They exploded. and then The Falcon Changed course. Then the screen shut off. and Omega Released me, Only to drag me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" i scream and Omega ignored me. and Took me into another room. It was Dark and Eerie. "Stay here." He ordered me and He shut the Door.

I would not Stay here. Even if i wanted to! so I moved around. and Found a button. And pressed it. And The Ground Opened. quickly.

"Crap." i mutter. It was a Trap door on a ship. and i fell. Screaming. "Maria!" I hear Zero. and I turn in midair. It was terrifying.

It was Zero, Fighting Aztec Falcon. Who was just as surprised as Zero. He Then Went to Fly to Get me. But Aztec Falcon Was Faster.

Zero Then Pulled out his Z-saber quickly. "SHEILD BOOMERANG!" he yelled. and He threw the saber. Which was more like a disk being Launched.  
I Then Closed my Eyes. And Then finally, I felt like i was not falling. I Then open my eyes. "Zero!" i say and Hugged him. i then Realized he was Carrying me Bridal-style.

I ignored it to Realize, Aztec Falcon Exploded. And Electricity Filled the air. And I Felt some of the shock. some of the lightning then absorbed My Device.

And Once we landed. I then began to investigate this. After Zero put me down. "Zero." I say and Zero blushed. "Sorry Maria." Zero said and Put me down on a Rock. And Unhooked himself to the Maverick Flight pack.  
I Then opened the device.

"Aztec falcon?" I asked the new figure and He Then looked at me. "Yes." "What happened to you?" "I had been wrong this whole time. I Knew Reploids were not Labeled as Mavericks But i had been Brainwashed. and you had Freed me From imprisonment. I am now at your Service."

The Falcon said and i blink. "Holy-Crud." i say and Zero looked at the device in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I can be your transportation, and I could help you in battles." The Falcon said and I attempt to raise an eyebrow.  
"i am Listening." I say. "I can be able to fuse with you, Or Zero." I then Stare at the screen. "You can Do That?!" I say. and i remember The words from my dreams.

Cyber-elf fusion and Elemental Zero. I then Smiled. "can i attempt to fuse with you?" I ask the falcon. "Of course! Your DNA is imprinted on Me and the device you are holding. Just try it! but first, Say Cyber-elf Fusion."

I then sigh. "Fine." I say and Close my eyes. "Cyber-elf Fusion!" I say and I Glow suddenly, and I had a Green Aura. And I Felt Mechanical Objects on my body. and Something growing on my back. and I Open my eyes.

I felt Power surging through me. And Zero Uncovered his eyes. And I Inspect myself. I Appear to Be Partially Green, And Yellow. And Had Clawed Talons on the bottom of my feet. And Clawed Talons For my hands. I appear to some form of Harpie.

I then Look Behind Me. Wings, Awesome. I thought and I look at Zero. Zero then Blinks. "You almost look Like Harpuia." He commented and I tilted my head. "i do?" I say and I hear a voice.

"Well done! You seem to have got this through." It was Aztec Falcon. I could hear him in my thoughts. Telepathy.  
So Your a Cyber-elf Now? "yes. After i was Defeated by Zero, My Lightning Absorbed your device. Purifying me. And i Was Saved."

I wonder how that is possible? "Well, Those forms of lightning are my Data. And It just so happens Your device absorbed Some of my lightning."

That is so Weird. i thought. Until I heard Zero. "Maria? Are you alright? you had been awfully quiet." Zero said and I look at Zero. "Aw, i am just Talking To Aztec Falcon." I say and I look Up. Those dark-clouds Begin to disappear.

"Ugh, Omega Must be planning his next Attack." i say and Zero then Sighed. "I wonder why he made Aztec falcon Go After you?" He asked and I Shrugged. and I Looked at my hands. "use One of my moves." Aztec falcon instructed. And I Blink.

What moves do you have? "i have lightning fall." How about a different move? "like what?" I Then Closed my Claws. and Made A Bolt of lighting as a spear. "Lightning Bolt!" I Yell and throw the bolt. Causing a Tree To Shatter into splinters of wood.

And the Funniest Thing happened. Zero's Har was Puffed up. As if He was A Cat being dried with a Towel. and I Bit my lip to prevent from laughing. "Woah, Thats Cool maria!" i hear zero say. "oh good. he didn't notice." Aztec falcon said. and I Then looked away. and covered my mouth.

I then noticed i had a Bird-mask covering my face. How do i change back? "Think about Your human Form." Aztec falcon instructed and i Closed my eyes. and i felt the energy go away. and i opened my eyes. Zero then was in his Zeke Wear.

"we May have to prepare next time." Zero said and i nodded. And We Walked Back to my house. And I opened the front door. "Mari!" I hear Leon Say and He Hugged me. "hey Leo!" I Say and Zero tilted his head. "Leo?" He asked me.

Thats right. We Always go through the Window. Forgot. "hes my Brother Zeke!" I say. And Zero Then Sighed and nodded. and I Hear Footsteps. "Maria?" I hear my mother. who was Coming in the living room. "Who is that?" She asks me.

"Hes-" "Im Maria's Cousin. Zeke." Zero introduced with a bow. And My mother Blushed. "Well i-" "Mom. His house burned down. Can he live here?" I asked her. She was going to hesitate. "Fine. But he has to sleep in Leon's Room." I then Blink. "Why?!" I ask her.

"Boys in boys room. Girls in girls room." She said and I Sighed.  
Why me?! i thought. And my mother looked at Zero. "Zeke, i must ask you a question." Zeke then looked at my mom.  
"why is your hair puffy and Tangled? Did you rub a balloon to your head?" My mom asked Zero and Zero Touched his hair.

And he turned to see me. "Maria..." he Warned and i smiled. "What? I did nothing!" I say Innocently. And Zero Looked enraged and i Grabbed his hand. And i dragged him to Leon's room and I fixed Zero's hair. Leon Likes Megaman as well, But he likes Bass. I actually agree with him on that one. Bass is cool.

He Had Multiple Megaman Disks that were scattered on the ground. And Leon's Bed was messy. I then went over and Made his bed. And Picked up the disks and Cleaned the room. "your a nice sister aren't you?"

Zero asked me and i nodded. "every time Dad wasn't home. i was Supposed Care for Leon. Now mom has to get a job." I say and I look down. I felt Hatred, Now how are we supposed to live?! And then i felt a hand on my shoulder. And i looked up. Zero. I then got up and Hugged him. I Then began to Cry.

I missed my Father. He did everything he could to help us Stay Together. And now hes Gone. Because of A Monster." Zero then Gently hugged me. and I cried some more. "its alright Maria." Zero said. And I Hugged him tighter. I wanted my father back.  
We all wanted him back. After i cried my eyes out. Zero Then Lifted my chin. "Feel better?" He asked me. "Y-yeah." i muttered and He then Pushed me out of Leon's Room and we went to my room. And I sat there. and I pressed the 'Return' button on my Device. and Zero was in the device.

I can now have access to Zero or Aztec Falcon to either to be returned or Released. I was slightly happy.

We lost something, and now we are going to have Something new.

* * *

Now, Aztec Falcon Joins the team! Now its off to fight Omega! Will Zero And Maria Finish Omega Zero once and for all? Or Will family problems get in the way? Find out next time on the next Episode/Chapter! :3


	9. Agemo,Maha Ganeshariff rumble!

...

* * *

I then got up. and got dressed. and went to school. I then sighed and Cursed under my breath. I then hear my teacher, Mr. Stans. "today students, we have a new class member! Named... Agemo Orez?" I then Felt pain.

"oh god no." I said and My friend Brandon looked at me. He sat in the chair to the left of me. and My other friend Decoda on the right. Decoda then looked at me. "Whats wrong? i hear Brandon whisper. I knew that name. I wasn't that stupid.

Its backwards for Omega Zero. I wanted to Destroy that creep. I then saw him in the doorway. He had his light-blonde hair Shining in the Sunlight. and his Red eyes, Ugh. I cant even stand him. But i look at the top of his head.

The Omega Symbol. on his Forehead. I then Slammed my palm against my forehead. "Maria, Why are you Facepalming yourself?" Decoda asked and i Glared at the 'New Student' "Him." i mutter and assigned him in front of me. I then Growl lowly. and I could not see the board due to Omega's long Hair. Yes, i am not even calling it a ponytail.

All the other girls tried to woo Omega Over. Even Decoda! "hey, Your maria. Arent you?" Omega said turning to face me, as if he was a actual person. But he is a monster. "Cut the Crap Omega."

i managed to say quietly without throwing punches. "why are you here? Harpuia Didn't give you homework on your base?" I taunted and He Narrowed his eyes at me.  
"I just Came to Learn Human Culture. Just like Zero." Omega said cooly. and i Grumbled under my breath. "Murderer." I Whisper and Omega Chuckles Darkly. and i shudder.

"Mr. agemo!" I hear Decoda say. "Where do you live?!" Decoda asked him. i then smiled. Bullseye. "You see, i live next to your friend Maria. So i am fairly Close." And i Got nuked by my confidence.

"Bastard." i mutter under my breath. and i Did my work for school. Later, When i was walking home. Omega was following me, Trailing behind me.

"I swear to god Omega, I Will Bring zero and Fuse to kill you." I warned him and he Walks next to me. "You wouldn't have the guts. In a highly noticeable Area?" Omega countered and i growled. and i walked faster. and Went inside my house. I looked out the door. Omega was Gone.

i then sighed. and I looked around. Nobody was home. Leon was usually at his Kindergarden school, and Mom was going to get a job. I then Sighed, and went Inside my room and Locked myself in my room and pressed the release button on my device. and zero appeared in his Zeke wear.

"Did... you really mean that maria?" Zero asked me. "To destroy Omega?" "Yes. I want him to leave my home, Our home." I told him and Aztec falcon appeared on the device screen. "And save my Brethren, Right?" Aztec falcon asked me. "Yes." I say to aztec Falcon and Zero then put his hand on my shoulder. and i looked up, and he smiled.

must..Keep...Sanity... "Maria." i hear aztec falcon say and i break from zero and stare at the screen.

"what is it?" I ask Aztec falcon. "i sense the presence of Maha Ganeshariff. The hard-ball genie in The woods."He said and Zero then got up, and he had his armor on.

"Alright then! Cyber-elf Fusion!" I yell and I glowed. and i felt energy surround me and Become part of me. and I Then was Part of Aztec falcon. "Lets go." i say and open the window with my claws for hands.

To be honest, its kinda diffcult to open things with claws. then, i went outside on the roof and waited for Zero. I then looked behind me to the woods.

Some trees were being knocked down instantly. "Hurry zero!" i called and was out the window. And i Grabbed his hand. "Ow!" he said and i look down at our hands. "oops. sorry." i say, My claws cut his hands. Hey aztec? "Yes?" i hear him echo in my head.

How do i fly? "Oh! its easy! Try Thinking about The sky, and where you are." he explained. and i closed my eyes.

i felt myself off the ground. and i opened my eyes and looked down. "COOL!" i yell. and We were 5 feet off the ground. Zero then looked down. "we need to go higher if we want to reach Maha."

Zero said and i Looked up. And Flew higher. It felt Awesome! being one with the birds in the sky- "I know! its amazing!" Aztec told me.

can you stop being in my thoughts? "Sorry, i am part of you." Aztec explained. and i flew with Zero to the woods. I saw the familiar Blue-sphere shaped being destroying the trees. And we landed on the ground. "HEY!" i called. and Maha Glanced at me and turned.

"Ah, Zero." Maha said and i blinked. Zero however, took out his Z-saber and Sighed. "what are you doing here Maha?" he asked the elephant genie.

"Lord X and Omega Sent me To collect Data On these 'Trees' and what they are used for. but all i can figure out is what these insects are. But now since you are here, I can get rid of you like a pest in my way." Maha said and i closed my hands.

I saw the words WARNING flash in my head. And i Then Saw the fight begin. Maha then turned into a wrecking ball.

and Used his trunk to grab the largest branch that would support his weight. and Flail Rapidly. I then Felt the wings open on my back. and They shot out electricty in the air, Like i was a Human Electric generator.

i then Shot lightning bolts at the Elephant. But It deflected the Bolts and i had to dodge. "Maria!" zero called and i floated in the air. evading all the Bolts i shot. "Don't worry about me Zero! Defeat Maha!" i say and zero Nodded. When the elephant genie turned back into His original form, Zero had the opportunity to strike.

He rapidly began to Slash and Attack Maha And surprisingly, it was effective. Then Maha Then collapsed on the ground. "Wow, he was a easy boss today. Weird." I say quietly.

"Ugh, I surrender." Maha Managed. And i smiled. "Okay. if you truly give up, Zero?" I say and Zero raised his sword. "AUGH! I DO I DO! PLEASE!" Maha then Waved his arms frantically. and i sighed.

"Fine." i say and I close my eyes and i begin to land. And i was back to normal. "I will then purify you." i say and Press the 'Return' button and Maha was gone. And Then i looked at the Device screen. Aztec Falcon and Maha Ganeshariff were talking to each other. I couldn't hear.

"Well, we got family together." I say and Zero nodded. "And no mavericks in sight!" "That's what you have been calling them? they were called Pantheons, Reploids that are under rule of Copy X." "i knew they looked familiar." i admitted.

I then Sighed. "Maha Ganeshariff, Do you accept Me Fusing with you?" I asked the genie.

"i accept. I have now seen the errors of my ways and i am Ready to Join this Team, After being Reunited With My Brother." Maha said and i nodded. and i opened my Device, and Selected Maha Ganesharrif as my Secondary Gaurdian Cyber-elf, and i closed my eyes.

"Cyber-elf Fusion!" i yell and i felt different machine parts surround me and become part of me. When it stopped i opened my eyes. I had round-armor On My legs, Arms and Chest And i had a different feel to my hands. "Woah. What the?" I ask myself

"Pretty cool huh?" i hear Maha in my thoughts. Yeah. Kinda, but what exactly can i do? "You can now grapple and turn into a wrecking-ball! and Turn into a Ball To roll." Maha explained. and i smiled. Cool. "Zero, Lets go home." i say and Zero nodded.

"Wait, Aztec. any more Pantheons?" I ask him and He shakes his head. "none recorded. or data fields indicate where they come from." I then frown. "english?" "None appear to be in this area." "Thanks!" i say and I Hold my hand out. And I felt something shoot from my arm, I chain that was part of my hand come out of me and My hand grabbed a Branch.

And suddenly i felt like spider-man. "WHOO!" i whooped and Zero followed. "MARIA! CAREFUL!" i hear zero say and then I Let go and fell flat on my face into the pavement.

"Ugh." i mutter and got up. That would have permanetly Altered my face. But i felt nothing. but i did hear something squeal. i then looked up.

Decoda, Acting like a insane Fan-girl. "OMG OMG! ZERO! and some girl!" i hear decoda say as Zero Ran down And Saw me and Decoda. "Civilian! Please, do not Grab me or Mahaia." Zero said and i got up.

"Mahaia? thats funny." i say and Decoda Then Came up to Zero. "Why are you here? Why did you come here? Who is Mahaia?" She asked Zero a million Questions. I then got up and dusted myself off. "I am Zero's Heroine friend." I say and Zero nodded and Decoda then Smiled with excitement.

"me and Zero have to take care of some Pantheons. so now we must go." I say to decoda and Zero nodded. and i grappled to a roof and was eventually on the roof. and Zero followed me home.

i then was at the roof and transformed back to normal and Zero Was in his zeke wear. i then opened the window and we climbed inside in our room.

"Today we have to make a plan. To get rid of Omega or Startos." I say and Zero Flinched. "Maria..." He said and I sighed.

5 stages of grief, Anger.

* * *

What will happen to Omega? an possibly Stratos and Zero? Find out next time!


	10. Absolute Zero, Aftermath

So, My bird got attacked by a cat. And My favorite hamster Died. :(

RIP

Peanut-Butter

2013-2015.

But my Bird Kuru Survived. But He got out with Fatal wounds. I am still worrying that he might not Live. So I will pray he lives.

* * *

I then prepared... For nothing. Its the weekend,and its a friday. and i was sitting on my bed, Zero was Sitting on the ground. Thinking in his armor form. And Mom Finally Got a Application For Zero To go to school.  
I Was Kinda Excited. But Omega Would Be there, And He Ruined my life. "Maria?" I hear Zero break my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Remember that Cyber-elf you caught?" "Uh-huh." "Can i see it?" "Sure Zero." i say and I whipped out the device, And Opened it. I went to the cyber-elf Library, And I Found That Elf i got. It was still a baby.

A Text-box appeared on the screen 'WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUMMON BIRILA?' It read and i Made a face. Birila? What kind name is that for a child? I then Pressed the Options and Renamed the Elf 'Elva'. I figured out it was a Satellite Cyber-elf Those guys Don't Die like regular ones.

I pressed Yes. and I Small Light appeared. And Elva Appeared, She Was A Animal Cyber-Elf And she was a Bird. I blinked. "What?" I say and The Bird Chirped. "I thought this was a Stun-Elf!" I say and The Bird Flew up to me and Rubbed against me.

And I Felt my face burn.  
"What in The Heck?" I say and Zero looked up to me. "It Thinks your it's Mother. How Cute." I hear zero say. And i Felt my face get hotter. "ME? its mother! how absurd!" I say and The Bird Cyber-elf Chirped. "Elva!" I say and the Bird Perked up.

"Come on Elva. Come inside the Device." I Attempted to Coaxed The bird. and It nodded. And I press 'Return' And it was Inside the device.

"Whew!" i muttered and i felt Something In My Pocket. I then pulled it out. It was a Computer chip of Some sort, It was All Black. and White Initials Were on it. AZ. Wonder what it means.

"Zero? I am going to try something. Tell me if this hurts or not." I say and Zero looked at me. "What?" Too late. I insert the chip In the device, and I Got Shocked. "Ugh!" i say and drop the device on my bed.  
Zero then cringed. And Held his Stomach. "M-Maria!" he said and look in horror, What have i done to Zero?

I Heard a Rip, and Zero's Vest-armor Had Grown Black Wings. Having surging and pulsating Lights Through them. I recognized them. I then Quickly grabbed out my device and Selected Aztec falcon. And hurried to open the window. And I went to the roof it was Night, and the cresent moon appeared from Dark clouds. And I pressed Release. Aztec falcon appeared. "Maria? what is the matter?" He asked me.

"Hurry! we have to get away from here!" i say and Aztec nodded. and He bowed Down, Allowing me to climb on his back. "Thank you. Now lets fly please!" i say and We take off. And i looked back at the house.

A Flash of Black And purple out the window and I Wince. "Faster! hes gaining on us!" i say and Hug Aztec Falcon's Neck. And Aztec Falcon stopped. Floating there, Was Not My friend Zero. He was A Alternate form, Gotten Rid of long ago. It had a Dark Power with it, often seen in Megaman X command Mission.

Absolute Zero. His eyes opened, and He had Glowing Yellow Eyes. His armor was Altered to Be Devilish. His Normal Red Neo-Arcadian Armor was turned black. and His whole armor was black.

and The Wings on his back were black, But With Glowing yellow and orange Lines in each wing. He then smiled Darkly. And I trembled. "L-lets go Aztec!" i say and Aztec Flew higher and Flew straight. And i turned. No good.

Zero is Behind us. "GO GO!" i yell and I hear Zero's Laughter. Now Dark and Disturbing. I then look ahead of me. Omega Appeared out of nowhere in his Golden Armor. "Maaariii-" "NO TIME! RUN!" i say and I Flinch as i said those words. And Omega turned to give me a confused look. then I turned back. Zero Was Now Closer to us than before.

I then Felt my eyes Bulge. "WAAH!" i screamed in Utter fear. and Zero smiled Darkly. as if He was Satisfied With my Screams Of terror. "CYBER-ELF FUSION!" i say and i Close my eyes. and Felt The Machanical Objects On my body and i Fly.

"What did you do to Zero?" Aztec asked me telepathically. I didn't do anything! I just Found some Computer-Chip in my pocket and-  
"Did you check it with me or Maha? Actually, Maha Might have Known the Chip's Data." I then Looked back. Nothing. I then Looked up. And I Plummeted.

Zero Went Down, Holding me Down. And I Hit a Roof. and Skidded until i hit a Chimney. And i felt numb. I couldn't even open my eyes. i Slowly And Painfully open my Left eye. I saw Zero, Walking torwards me. I then opened both my eyes.

"Z-Zero?! What are you doing?" I Whimper. I then Attempted to Fly. But i was weakened to fly. I then Sat up. And Zero Then Pinned me to the wall. I then Struggled. "ZERO!" i say and Zero then chuckled Darkly. Showing Fangs. "P-please Zero!" I say and Zero turned. Omega Appeared, And Zero Hissed. I then Blinked. "Omega?" I say and Omega Launched blue-bouncing Orbs At Zero. Who Held me and He flew Up. And Zero Smiled, And He was near my Neck.

And my face burned. Luckily my mask didn't show it. Oh Sweet Jesus He Was turning into a Vampire. "Really?" Aztec echoed in my mind. What? Isn't it a surprise Omega is helping us? "Well, Yeah actually." Aztec said and Omega Grabbed his Giant Sword. And Aimed it at me and Zero. "HEY!" i yell and Kick Zero Away. And Zero flinched. And I Fell. And my Wings Worked and i hovered. i then Grabbed my neck.

No blood. "Whew. Not a Vampie." I Say and Omega Was being attacked. I saw Zero's Now Lighter Ponytail Out of his Helmet.

Omega Was Groaning and Both his hands fell. I Then Felt Pity For omega. But then, I realized. Omega was the God Of destruction, He deserved to die. i then had second thoughts until I Saw a flash Of White. and Omega Was Gone.

Zero Laughed Harshly. As if he Intended to Make Omega Vanish. I then Hovered down to the ground. And Carefully And Stealthfully Sneaked away Behind The Chimney. I then Sighed in relief and Looked where Zero Appeared to be flying.

But he was Gone. I then Panicked. And Looked around me. "Right Here." I hear The Familiar Voice of Zero, But he Had A distorted tone. I then gulped, and Turned slowly to my left. Zero's Face Appeared. Pale and Grinning. I then Jumped. "Z-zero, Y-your not Y-yourself at the moment!" i say and Step back. "I know i am not. I like being this way. I am now stronger this way." He said and I Gasp. And look down. Off the edge of the roof.

"Join Me Maria. We can Both Conqure This World Instead of That Fool Omega." He coaxed me, Putting his hand out for me to grab on to. And i Frowned and Closed my eyes. and fell back. I then Hovered and Flew Straight. and I looked back.

Zero was behind me. "Maha! Please Reverse the Data's Affect!" I say and Maha was heard in my Head. "on it Sir!" i hear Maha Say. And i flew straight into the sky. The clouds were providing me cover. And i Sighed in relief. Until i saw black again. "Oh God." i say and I Saw something Silver Shot at me, and i dodged. And Looked in the direction that Silver object came from.

"Oh, Its just You Phantom." I Say Quietly. and Shadow Phantom was On a Hovering shuriken. "Dont 'Hi Phantom' Me. Where is Zero?" He asked me and I Blinked. "H-hes not himself right now." I say and Phantom Sighed. "You think i dont know that? Where is-" I Suddenly hear laughter. And Duck. Zero Flew at Phantom And Bit his Shoulder. And I cringed. And Zero Then stopped, And looked at me

. His Face had Red Liquid Running down his Lips. Its not Blood, Its Reploid Blood. I then Saw phantom. He Then Groaned and Gasps for air, until i hear a Ripping sound and Black Wings. JESUS! RUN! I thought and Flew Away. HES A VAMPIRE! HES A- "Great! now your panicking. Just calm down maria." Aztec reassured me. and I Then Flew Straight. Ah! the Airship of Omega! I then Fly quickly to it. and Bang on the doors.

Until they opened the door, and i went in. and they closed the door. and I Panted. And I was approached by Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Copy X. And i gasped for air. "G-guys!" I say and attempt to get up, But Copy X Put his feet On my back, Pushing me down. and i collapse. Thats right. They are the enemies. "How could you forget that?" Aztec falcon echoed. I am Sorry! i am a sucker for help.

"You Idiot!" Fefnir Said "now Zero is going to attack this Base!" I hear Him say. And I catch my breath. "I-its not my fault! You guys probably Planted that Chip on me!" I Say and Copy X Then Takes his foot off of me. "What Chip?" He asks me. and i get up. "Dont you dare play dumb With me!" i say and Pull out the chip out of my Pocket. It was now Pure white. "what?" i say aloud. and Stare at the Chip.

"great, Now Zero is Going to play with us more." Levi said and I Look at Her. "Don't be stupid! Phantom Tried to Handle Zero, and He became a Vampire!" I say and Everyone tilted Their head at me in confusion. "vampire?" They all echoed. And i sigh. "A Vampire, A Supernatural Being That Only comes out at night to drink Blood. And They hate Sunlight, Garlic, And A wooden stake to the heart. If they bite a victim, The victim Becomes a Vampire." I say and they nod in understanding.

"Great, we have their weaknesses." Harpuia Exclaimed. "Why Don't we Use it?" He asks me. "Are you crazy? Do you want to kill Zero?" I say and I then Had a mental Facepalm. Oh yeah. They do. "Obviously." Aztec commented me. "Nevermind about what i said. Why cant We cure both of them somehow?" I ask and Maha Appeared in my thoughts. "The Cure is ready!" Maha Said telepathically. and I Blink. That was Fast. Thanks Maha! "Your welcome! And now you can change his forms!" Maha said and He faded. Cool!

Harpuia then glances at me. "What is it?" He asks me. "i have the cure. A Certain friend just gave me it." I say and I Turn Copy X. "Do you have a Port-" I then hear sirens and Saw Flashing Red Lights. "ENEMY ZERO APPROCHING! PREPARE TO FIGHT IN YOUR AREA!" I hear a robotic voice say and I Flinch.  
Harpuia then Stares at me. "Okay, Me And maria Take the air, Leviathan and Fefnir, You guys take the deck. And Master X-" "I know, Stay inside for protection." He muttered and i Sighed. and Harpuia Then Floats and I Jump and Hover.

"Follow me." Harpuia instructed and I followed Him through a tube, That lead to the Sky. And I was Next to him. Zero and Phantom was near the base. Harpuia then Sighed. "BATTLE STATIONS!" he said and I nodded. I Then Felt horrible. Being on the bad side.

I then Charged my claws-for-hands with electricty. and Harpuia prepared his weapons. and I Then Sighed. "Sorry Zero." I say and Harpuia then Pulled out his Swords. "NOW!" He said and I launched Electric Bolts at Zero and Phantom. And They Dodged. Fefnir and Levithan Fired bullets and Had A Ice Dragon out. and Zero Sliced it With his Z-saber. That was now Pure Black. And Phantom Blocked the bullets. And I charged. "Maria! wait!" He said and I launched My Lightning bolts at them. Both Being hit. And They Then Stopped, then Screamed and Yelled.

and I Grabbed them. "Ugh. You guys are heavy then you look." I say and Flew Over and Brought Phantom over.

Fefnir and Leviathan then Were excited to have their member back with them. then i only had Zero Left. And i saw harpuia.  
"you did Pretty Well out there, For a amateur." Harpuia Commented. "and your not so bad Yourself." I say back and I then Began to fly away.

"I Am Thankful you have Aztec Falcon with you." He said and i looked back. "take care of him for me." Harpuia Said before Going to see Fefnir and Leviathan. And I Blinked. And Went home.  
I will Harpuia. For you. When i Got home turned back to normal and put Zero (who was now normal.) on my bed. Zero had No memory of what happened. I explained everything. and I Told him that he has a New Form Because of the incident. And Then i slept easy.

Until i heard hissing. Then I Punched where the sound was coming from Until i Hit Zero. "OW!" he muttered. "Don't do that again please." I say and Zero Then Sighed. "Fine."

The Morning of Saturday. Ah, the Fresh Breeze of the Spring air. "Wheee!" I hear Zero and I jumped from the bed. and i Glanced at Zero.  
His Face was Bright red. and He Had his Armor on. And Quickly smelled Kerosene. "Zero!" i say and Zero barely looked up. "oooh...Hiii! you-u Look like A P-pretty Gi-irl iii knoow!" he slured. and i attempted to look at him Sternly. "Zero! this isn't Funny! Where did you get that Kerosene?"

"iiii Foooouuunnnddd iiitt iinn-" Zero then hiccuped. "theee Baaaseeemeeentt!" He said and I Facepalm. "zero! you can't Drink that!" i say and Grab the Kerosene tank. and Put it in my Closet. And He Then Grabbed me. "Let go of me Zero." I say. "y-you look like my Pretty Friiend Maria... Do you knoow i loove heer?" I then Sigh.  
"i am Maria Zero. Please let me go." i say and Zero Then Turned me around. and Kissed me. I then Panicked. "AUGH!" i say and Wipe the Kerosene residue on my face. Its highly Flammable. I then Look at Zero. "Zero Your drunk, Sober up." I say and Pull out my device. and Summon 2 cans of E-crystals. i cant Touch or Eat them. Its bad for human Health.

I then Pull out my Device and Select Maha Ganeshariff. And I Close my eyes. "Cyber-elf Fusion!" I say and I Felt The Same Experience, i had with Aztec Falcon. and I Opened my eyes. and I Sighed. "Zero. Don't make me Shove this Whole E-crystal Down your throat." I say and Open the can and Wince, Seeing if i was going to explode.

And Nothing happened. And I Smile. And Take the Glowing-Blue Crystal out. "Zero. Eat it." I say and Zero Was Acting like a Infant. not accepting the crystals. "Nooo! I Waaanttt Maaariaaa!" I felt my face burn. "That's it." I say and I kick his Shin. And he opened his mouth to yelp. But i Popped a E-crystal in his mouth.

"one more to go." i say And Zero Shook his head. "No! X Did this before too!" he said and i blinked. "which one?" i ask "Cyber-elf Verison!" he said and forcefully open his mouth. and pop the E-crystal in his mouth. And Clamp it shut. "Eat it." i say and He gulped. swallowing the crystal. And He Looked exhausted. And He felt limp. And I Put him on my bed to rest. And I Cover my Left side of my face.

"X had to do this too?" I ask myself and Put my right hand on my hip. "what a struggle that would have been." i mutter. and Revert to human Form, and glance at Zero. After-math. I then Smile. and Go over to him; lift up his Helmet, and Kiss his forehead. "Night Zero." i say and Put the helmet back on his head.

And Went to my room, and Locked it. And i put the key in my pocket. And Go to Leon's Room. Leon was Playing Megaman 8. "Hey Leo!" i say and Leon smiled, and Paused his game. "Mari! i got the flame-sword!" he said Content. and i smiled. "Great job bud!" i say and Play Megaman: Battle and chase with him. I was of course Protoman, and Leon was Bass. and We played all Night.


	11. Hanumachine!,Nighfall (Pt 1 & 2)

After the 'Absolute' incident, And Including The Drunk Zero Incident. We Had more Maverick Attacks That Bright Sunny Saturday- "Maria! We Have To Hurry! no time to Think about your life!" I hear Aztec Say and I sigh. We Were Against Hanumachine. The Infernape (Pokemon) Rip-off.

Zero then was in his Armor Form, Downward Slashing and Upward slashing with his Z-saber. Then Hanumachine Then Used his Flame Staff To Block Every Slash Zero Made. We Were against Hanumachine Because Aztec Informed me That He Was Terrorizing a Power-plant. Collecting some Coal As Food, And Energy for The Omega Base. "You will Never take Me Alive Relic!" Hanumachine Said Laughing.

"Am i not here?" I ask Hanumachine and Launch Some Electric Bolts. "ELEC-BOLTS!" I yelled and Shot Hanumachine. Who Was Paralyzed. "Now Zero!" i called and He Shot Hanumachine with his Z-buster. And I Flew down. "Hanumachine. You Will Be Purified From the Control of Copy X." I say and Press 'Return' on the Device. and Hanumachine was Sucked in.

And i was Normal again. "Zero. Lets go home." I Say in my Aztec Voice. And Zero Nodded, And Grabbed me. And We Jumped to our house. Zero then was in his Zeke Form and He Glanced at the Door.

And i opened it. And Leon then Appeared. "Mari!" Leon said happily. "Mommy Got a Job!" I hear him say and I lift Him Up. "Really?! Did mommy Get Us Things?!" I Say and Leon shook his head. "No. But Mr. Stratos Did!" He Said and I Almost dropped Leon. STRATOS?! I then Put Leon down carefully. "What did he Get us." I asked bluntly and Leon winced.

"Well He Got you one toy. i opened the others. " Leon admitted and I Noticed on the counter, Protoman and Megaman Figures. I then carefully Walked to A Unopened Box and Looked at It. And My eyes Widened. Megaman Zero Figure. Zero then walked to were i was and he Saw the Box. "What?" He Said and Grabbed it. "How did..." Zero then Stared at the Label. Hes Playing with us. Intimidating us.  
"Zeke. We have to find a Way to Get Rid of him." I say and Leon stared at me.

"So You don't want the Zeru-Toy?" "Yes. i do like the Zero Toy." I say and Zero Turned to see Leon. Then Turned to the box. "Alright Maria." Zero Said and I Snatched the box From Zero and Grabbed him, Then we went to my room. "The Window!" I mutter and Open it. and Walked through it. I then Saw Hanumachine on my Device. "Maria? are you sure about this? You might not like The Form i might give you." He said and I Looked at it. "I want to Try." I say, and Select Hanumachine and Close my eyes.

"Cyber-Elf Fusion!" I Yell and Felt the Familiar Effects From The Transformation.  
Only i Felt Warm. I then Open my eyes.

Zero then Stood there. Then He Blinked. "What?" I say and Zero Pointed behind me. I then turned around. "W-what?! I HAVE A TAIL!?" i say and I hear Hanumachine Sigh. "Told You."

I-i didn't say i hated it. It just feels... Weird...

"ugh. This is the last thing i expected-Ook." I then Felt my face Burn.  
Zero then Covered his mouth. I then Glared at him. "T-Thats not Funny!-Ook!"  
Zero then Began To Laugh. I then Gritted my teeth in embarassment. I Then Felt Something on my Back and Pulled it out. It was he Fire-Rod. And I Smiled.  
and Aimed it at Zero. Who instantly stopped laughing. "Find this Hilarious Now?" I Say. and Zero Then Looked Serious. "N-no Maria." He said and I Twirled it, And put it behind my back.  
Not bad Hanumachine. "Thanks!" Hanumachine Complimented. I then Sat Down. And My Tail Twitched. It Had a Flame Ontop of it, Lit Warmly and Brightly.

Why Do i say... "Ook? Monkey Instinct." Hanumachine Explained. Okay, That Would Explain it. But Why Dont you Say it? "I Dont Really Do That anymore. That's Why Phantom trained me to Have No monkey Business." HA! pun.

Zero then Smiled. "You look cute in that Form." Zero Said Gently.  
And My Face Burned Faster. "Your Distracting me-Ook." I then slammed my fist on the roof. and zero Chuckled.  
and I Glanced at Zero. My Tail's Flame Became Bigger. And Zero's Laughter Stopped.

I then Sensed Danger. Increased Senses, Nice! "Zero. Mavericks In The Park." I Say and Zero nodded. Zero turned into his armor Form and Ran. And i followed him. Eventually We were at the Park.  
People Were Being Terrorized. And I Smiled. "Stop! In the name of the Resistance!-Ook!" I say and Zero Bit his lip.

I then Frowned at Zero and Leaped Down. And Used The Flame Rod. The two ends Of the rods had Two Lit Flames. And I Then Smacked The Weak Pantheon's Heads. And they caught on fire.  
"Wow! Great Elemental Skills!" I say and Finished up the Other portion of The Raider Pantheons.

Zero Had The Flame Chip on him, And he was Orange. But after we took Out the Pantheons, he was in his original Color.

* * *

I then Noticed That On the tree in the park (plenty Of Trees in our area. So i had to be careful with my Tail.), Had Claw Marks,  
And A Blue Shard. I then Pulled The Shard out and Stared at it. "Mission Complete." I Hear Zero Say and I Smile. "Yeah!" i say and We went To our home.

I Then had to Scan the Shard. "Becareful Zero.." I say cautiously. Zero (who was in His Human Uniform [Zeke].) Picked up the shard and Yelped. "Its Sharp." I Muttered. And I Looked At Zero's Hand. A Wide Cut Then Appeared on his Palm. "See? Now I have To Help y-" Instantly, The Cut healed itself. And I stared in amazement. "Did You do that?" "N-no!" Zero said Shaking. "I didnt!" Zero Muttered and I shrugged.

"well, Its healed." I say and Scan the shard some more. Then I looked at the Time. "W-well. Its time For Bed anyway. We will Check the Data Tomarrow."  
Zero then Nodded and Left the room. And I closed the door. And I went to bed.

Suddenly I had heard Howling. And I Woke Up, Rubbing my eyes. "Ugh. That Darn Wolf Again." I say and Grab a Shoe.

Then I Went To the window. and I opened it and Crawled Outside. It was a Full Moon. And The Clouds Were Uncovering slowly.  
I then Saw a Dark Figure. But Then The Moonlight Revealed the Figure. I dropped my shoe. As I dropped the Shoe, A Golden Wolf Ear Flicked on The Figure's Head. Then The Figure Turned to Look at me.  
It was Zero. In his Armor, But He had Glowing Orange eyes and A Golden Fluffy Tail, and his Ponytail got longer.

He Had Rips In His Glove-like Gauntlets, Revealing Claws. And He Bared his Teeth, Revealing Beast-like Fangs. I then Attempted to run.  
But Zero Was In front of me. "Zero.." I say and I get Tackled. And Pinned. And I felt a strange experience of Deja-vu. Zero then Sniffs me. and Growls.

And I Tense up. Please dont kill me. I Think and Repeat that Scentence.  
I Then See him get Closer to my shoulder, Preparing To Bite Me. Making me Become like Him. And I struggled. "ZERO!" I Screamed and He Then Growled and I sigh. "sorry Bud." I say and Kick Zero off of me, Making Him Yelp. and I run to The Window. and Shut It. And I Sigh in relief. "HA!" i say and Zero Growled louder.

This is when i regretted that. He Then Howled. His Howl... It was Like An actual Wolf Howl. And I Covered my ears. And I Then Noticed another figure. I forget this Maverick's Name. Lunaedge? "What's Wrong?" The maverick Asked and Zero Then Responded in Snarls and Growls.  
"New Recruit? You know That's not permitted until i say so!" Ugh. Oh boy. Then Zero pointed at me with his Claw. and I Froze. And the Maverick saw me. "I see." He said and Simply opened the Window. Should have locked it.  
Now what will i do?!

(End of part 1.)

(Start Of part 2)

I then Reacted, "Cyber-Elf Fusion!" I yell and I Transformed. and i opened my eyes. "aw! Im Hanu!-Ook!" I say and Pause. If zero was normal, He would be Laughing.

I Then Ran and Evaded Zero. and The LunaEdge Werewolf. And I Was Out the Window. I wanted to taunt them, But that was not wise, So I then Was On the roof and Jumped. "After her!" The Werewolf Ordered. and Zero Nodded and Chased after me. "Maha! What's The Shard's Data?-Ook?" I Say and Wanted to Hit Myself. "Ok Maria, The Shard Belongs to Fenri Lunaedge. A freezing War Wolf Maverick Who went Beserk after a Altered Cyber-elf."

"Strange, Anything else?" "Yes. The Shard Was Coded with A Transformation Virus, Making more Beastly and Wolf-Like."

I Then Look behind me. Zero Was on all Fours. and He was Changing more and More Like a Wolf.

"AHH!" I yelped and Ran Faster. Until i Grabbed Onto a Tree Branch. "HA HA! Can't get me Zero!" I say and Zero Snarled. Until I Got Tackled and Pinned By Fenri. "Play-time is Over Kid." I hear him Mutter, and I Frowned. "NO!"

I yell and I Felt More heat Gathering around me, And Fenri Whimpered. and I Had to Run Home.

"What was That?" I asked Hanumachine. "That was My Flame Security Protocol. It protects Us and Burns Enemies." Hanumachine said and I Hear Howling again. I was on the roof. They Close and near. I Then Wrap my Arms Around My Legs. Which was Close to My stomach. So technically I was Curling Into a Ball.

"What is it maria?" I hear all three of The Mavericks. "Nothing. I.. Just cant Do it.." I mutter and Aztec falcon spoke up. "Do What?" "Change him Back." "WHAT?!" I hear all three of them say. "Hey! keep Your voices Down! i dont want to get caught!" "Why wont you do it?" I hear Hanumachine say. "Well, I love wolves. And one of my Favorite Monster Movies was American Werewolf in London, Teen Wolf, Werewolf... Mostly The first Choice." "so You Like Werewolves In General?" "Yeah." I admitted.

I Then Hear Low Growling. And i Turn. Zero. But he was Almost Like Himself, Standing on His Feet and He had His Human-like Reploid Features. And I Stand Up Immediately And Grab My Flame-rod. "Zero. I Dont Want to hurt you!" I say, Warning him. And He Continued to growl, Inching forward like a Zombie.

And I Hear another Sound. "Fenri! Show Yourself!" I say and Fenri Appeared. "Well, If it isnt The Lady In Honor Herself!" Fenri Complimented Growling. "I am Warning You. Stand Down. And Cure Zero!" I Ordered. And Fenri Just Laughed.

"But I Like Zero! A Obedient Soldier That Follows My Command." Fenri Protested and I Twirled My Rod, Being like a Street performer with a Sign. And My Tail Moved. "Just You, And Me. Zero is Not involved." I say and Fenri Nodded. "Fine." He grunted and I Slowly relaxed. "Here are the Rules. If I win, I take You. and You Cure Zero. If I lose, I am Your Servant. And You can Do whatever You want With me." "NO! MARIA!" I hear all The Three mavericks Say in the Device.

"Deal?" I ask and The War-wolf Werewolf Nodded. "Deal." He said and I Prepared. The Words WARNING Flashed In My Head. And Fenri Attacked. And I Twirled My Flame Rod, Causing him to burn. And I Wasn't Prepared as What I Was Going To Encounter. I Then Saw Fenri Rapidly Slashing Me With His Blades.

And I Evaded the Blades. But i Was Left with a Slash On My Face. And My eyes Bulged. "NO!" I say and Fenri Chuckled. And The Wound healed. "YOU-!"

I Then Felt Enraged. And The Rods and My Tail's Flames Became Bigger. and Fenri Then Looked Back.

"What? Impossible!" I hear Fenri Whimper and I Then Put the Rod Away on my back. And I Made a Fireball In my Hand. and Launched it at Fenri, And He Exploded. and I Then Grabbed My device and Pressed 'Return' and Captured Fenri.

Zero Then Cringed and Collapsed. But he was In His Partial werewolf Form. And I Grabbed Zero And Put him On My Bed. And I Grabbed My Camera And Took a Picture of Zero in his Condition. And I was Back to my Human Form. and Yawned. And Slept next To Zero for the Night.

LATER..

"OH MY GOD! THANKS YOU GUYS!" I say out loud to my Four Favorite Mavericks. Fenri discussed with the rest of the Other Mutos Reploids and They Created a Werewolf Form for Zero! Zero didn't understand. But he will... On the next full moon...


	12. Zero's first Day!, Fear

Now, new Fonts will be displayed.

**Bold- Questions/Certain Characters/Ect.**

_Font- Thinking._

* * *

"ugh, Stratos. And Agemo." I say, Walking with Zero. This is His first day of School.  
"Agemo?" Zero Echoed and i Nod. "Another Version of the name Omega Backwards." I Say and Zero nodded. "i see." He said and Walked forward. Mom Bought him his own School uniform.

I was 'Again' Kinda happy. Zero could hang out with me without Staying in the device. "MARIA!" I hear The familiar Squeal Of Decoda. as she tackled Me, almost bringing me down.

"I heard Zeke is going to school! Wow! Now that i look at Zeke,  
He kinda looks like Agemo!" Decoda said and Zeke Frowned. "Please do not compare me to Agemo." Zero said and I Glance at Decoda. "Jealousy." I say and Zero Stared at me. "more like Hate." He said bluntly.

I Kinda Forgot Zero is Suppose to be serious. But i made him soft. I feel Guilty for that.  
"Maria!" i hear Brandon. and Brandon Walks over to us. Zero recognized him. "Hello Brandon of the Redwolves." I Then Smile at brandon. "Sup." Brandon said and i shrug.

"talking about A- i mean The Other new kid." I Correct myself and Zero nodded. "You mean Agemo? Heck. Zeke looks like-" Zero then Grabbed brandon and pinned him to a wall.

"I said, Do not compare me to Agemo. I am Nothing like him." Zero said and I grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"Zeke! Please!" I say and Zero turned to me and Released Brandon.

And We continued walking. and Brandon Stayed behind us the whole way. and Eventually, We were at school.  
Omega Was Still in front of me. And i was copying what was on the board. "Even if you have Zero, You will Never Win Against me." Omega Chuckled and I Sigh.

"Tick-off." I Say and Mr. Stans Cleared his throat. "Alright Class. We have a New student in this School, However. He will not be in this class."  
My Jaw Dropped. And Omega Smiled. "But-" Suddenly the door Was opened.

"Excuse me. Is this Mr. Stans' Room?" then Mr. Stans Glanced at the door. "Yes? What is it?"  
"I was assigned to this Classroom. Correct?" "Y-yeah. You were." Then Zero appeared. and Omega Glared at him. "No." He muttered. And Zero Looked at the Staring students.

"Hello. I am Zeke. But Certain People Call me Zero." Zero said and Girls Squealed with Excitement. And Mr. Stans Crossed his Arms.  
"Apperantly i was Wrong." Mr. Stans Said and I Looked Down at my paper.

"W-well Then, Please find a Seat." Then Zero Scanned the Classroom. and I Blinked. Zero then Walked torwards the Back of the room, and Sat Behind me.

Just Then, The Bell rang. And i grabbed my bag. And Zero Followed me. and i Sighed. "Zero, You can't keep following me Forever." I say and Zero Then Stared at me. "But-"

"No buts. This is School. Think of it as Neo-arcadia. Only without Mavericks or The Four Loons. Just a Place to learn."  
Zero then Nodded. "alright." Zero Said and Walked away from me. and i sighed. and A Familiar Person Came Up to me. Omega, with my enemy?

When i mention my enemy, Shes actually a Bully. Her name was Alice. Or in her 'Rich-Term' Name Alison Armigon.  
She Was Talking to Omega. And I Glared. "Idiots were meant for each other." I say and Walk To 2nd period. Which was Art.  
We were suppose to Express our Feelings and Fears into a Simple sketch.

I forgot to mention i drew anime Pictures when i am bored. So It was almost realistic. I got a A+ on that grade and Went to 3rd Period.

Which was History, Luckily. Zero was in that period with me. I sat down, and Zero Looked around him. "Strange Room. Filled with Pictures From History." Zero said and i glanced at him. "Zero, those are posters." I say and Zero stared at the posters.

Our Teacher, Mrs. Westin. Gave us papers. and Gave Zero a introduction sheet. Stating who and what she does.

I then Stare at my Paper and grab my pencil.

**1\. In world war II, How many Jews were Released From Concentration Camps approximately?**

I then Stared At it With Curiosity. And i wrote the Numbers. Then there was another question.  
I then Eventually finished the paper. And I handed my work in.  
She Then Later graded me with a 78%. I really hate her. She makes my life partially miserable.

Then i went to All the other periods until Lunch. Which was at the end of the day.  
I then sat in my normal spot and Zero Found me in my table, Which was with Brandon and Decoda.  
Zero then Had his tray and Sat With us and i smiled. "Hey Zero." I say and Zero nodded and Stared at his tray.

Brandon then Ate Some of his food. Which was Pork chops with potatoes. "What's wrong? Cant Eat?" Brandon asked and Zero Looked up from his Tray. "I can eat, Just not this." Zero explained and I Nodded. And Secretly grab my Device to attempt to summon One E-Crystal. And Decoda started to Nod. "You don't like cafeteria Food?"

"Y-Yes." Zero stuttered and I Grabbed the Can. "Then here Zeke, Have some pop-rocks in a Can."  
I say and Give him the Can. and Decoda stared at the can. "What Flavor?" "Blueberry Sour." I say and Zero Ate The Crystal. And i Smile. And Then the bell rang. I grabbed my Bookbag and went home.

I then walked with Zero home. He started Ranting about how Mathmatical Equations Are primitive on earth then on Neo-Arcadia.

And I then Went in my House and Sat Down. Until Zero Sat Down with me.  
"Something on your mind Maria?" "Yes. The First teacher Said you weren't coming. As if... You were not supposed to go to school."

Zero then Stared at me. "Was it because of Stratos?" "I dont Know." I say and I hear Knocking.  
"Come in." I say and My Mother appeared. "Maria Sweetie, Dont forget about your trip tomorrow!"

"What trip?" I ask. "the Fields Of Screams Fieldtrip! I had to pay $40 For Both you and Zeke."  
"A..Horror attraction? on a school day?" _Something was not right here._  
_But I have to investigate._

The Next Day...

We were on a Bus, and We went to a Dark farm. And The Cornfields Where big enough to Cover a Average man.  
Omega Had a Devious Look. Hes Planning something on this trip. i know it. We then were Dropped off in the Hay-tractor. and I Sighed.

I then heard the tractor Moving. and i leaned next to Zero. who stared at Omega. "your thinking the same thing?" I say and he nodded.

Then i hear the Tractor Stop. "Alright now, Have a Group of Three." I hear Mr. Stratos said and Omega Smiled. and went with Alice. and She Smiled as well.

"Dear Lord." I say. and Zero Nodded. and I turn away to Fake-Gag. And Brandon walked up to us. "Sup." He said and I Waved. "hi." "Can i Join you?" He asked me. "Sure." I say and Zero did his Cold-stare.

"Zeke!" I say and Zero Looked away. _What is going on with him?_ I then Hear Stratos. "Now, We each have to Go to Each Side that has a Rope. Follow the rope, and You win a Prize at The End of the route. Don't get lost." Stratos said Simply. and I Huffed. And Followed The Line. I Heard Constant moving. It was us the whole time.

And i looked up. Dark Clouds. I KNEW IT!  
"Zeke! See those clouds? See them?" I asked and turned around. Nobody. But i followed the line! they must have trailed off.  
I then Did a facepalm again. and Called out their names. "BRANDON! ZEKE!" I called and I hear rustling.

I then Stopped. It was getting closer. I then Blinked and Went to Grab the Device. Until It stopped. and I see Zero, in his armor form. Above me. "Zero!" I called and Zero looked around him in mid-air. And I Frowned.

why was he searching?! I am right here! "Zero!" I say and I hear moaning. and I Move some of the Corn-stalks to see, Everyone Looking like Undead Zombies. And I Stepped back.

_I HATE ZOMBIES. I hate the Walking Dead, I hate Shaun of the dead. I AM BLOODY SCARED OF THEM!_

I then See Omega, With Stratos Laughing. "Now, All we need is Maria, Then we can take control of the city. Then the world." Stratos said and Omega Laughed Darkly. That mother... I then was interrupted By Zero. Who Found me. "Zero! thank god! i knew Omega was-" Zero gave me his Warrior stare._ And His eyes... They were... Red..._

"Mind-control?! Brainwash?!" I say and Zero Then Grabbed me. "Found Her master." I hear Zero Say. and i Struggle. "DANG-IT ZERO!" i say and Attempt to Punch him in the face. But it hurt my hand.

Then I Growl. "CYBER-ELF-" Then i was Dragged back. and Zero released Me. And My mouth was covered. And i Struggled. Then I hear more rustling.

"Whew, You where almost caught by That Dude." That voice... i then Stop struggling. and I look up. "BRAN-" "Shhh! Do you want to get turned into those... things?!" Brandon said and I shook my head. "what happened?" i ask quietly.

"well, The sky Became dark. and a Bright light Flashed and.. everyone became different... like Zom-" "Don't you dare.."  
"Y-yeah. Sorry." Brandon said and i Looked at him. "there has to be a way." I say and I got up. "let's find Safety." I say. "that Hero Will Find us. Then Turn us in To Stratos."

Brandon's eyes widened. "Stratos?! He was behind this!?" He Said, shocked. "Yes, He Planned this. Didn't he?" "Y-yeah." Brandon said embarrassed.

"Come on! Before Zero finds us!" "T-that's The Guy's Name? Zero?" I then froze. "Y-yeah. He Always Comes to help me when the Sky becomes Dark. That is something i can't explain at this moment."

I then Attempt to leave until Brandon grabs my arm. "Let go." I say and He Gives me a concerned look. "you know something about That guy. 'Zero' You call him. Tell me!" Brandon said and I Pull my arm back.  
"You never asked anything until now! I don't Know anything about Zero! I only know his name Brandon!" I Yell and I hear Rustling. "COME ON!" I say and grab Brandon.

I then ran through The Corn. and I Run straight. "Don't look back!" I instructed and Brandon Scoffed.

"Why should i listen to you!? You can't tell me anything? You are part of the Red Wolves! and they tell each other what is going on!"

I then Ignored him. "Maria.." I then stop and Turn. "You Think I could tell you everything? Every little bit Of my words Could Alter Your Life! It already altered mine. And I didn't say anything! So please. Stop asking me these questions!"

I Then I felt Tears running down my face. "Stratos Killed my father. I Wish to Not talk about this!" I say and Stormed off. The usual feeling of rage Went Through my Hot-blooded Veins.

"Maria.." Brandon trailed. and I Crossed my arms. And i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Get off of me." "Not a Problem." i then Quickly turned. Omega. "You-!" "You are surprised to see me? Why, We where just on the Tractor a Minute ago.."  
"I utterly hate you." I say and Omega Chuckled. Circling around me. I then Looked down.

"Why are you doing this to me? What are you doing to this world?!" I asked and Omega Lifted my chin. "Hush Now, I am Only Trying to Perfect this World. By demolishing this World. And Putting new beings on it. Reploids under my Control." Omega Said and I Glare at Omega. "This World has Life on it! Human Life that Can Grow By Other generations!"

I say and Omega Stared into my eyes. I could Feel his Dark Aura Smothering me. Trying to choke me out. "Let... My friends Go.." I say and Omega Then Smiled Darkly. "And what will you do in return?"

I then Blink. _Damn, I have no other choice. I have been Defeated By the enemy._ Then Brandon appeared. "Maria? Oh. Hi Agemo." Brandon said and Omega Turned to see Brandon and I got up. and Smacked the hand holding my chin. And I felt my Face burn. I Would have Surrendered. But Zero Would never Surrender. _Would he? No._

_Probably not. Would he?_ Multiple thoughts Repeated in my head. and Omega Appeared behind me. "Well, Since My Partners Are Brainwashed. I have to stick with You." Omega said and I Glared at Omega. "Omega. I swear to god, You can't join Our group." "Why not?" Omega pouted. and I Attempt to give my version of Zero's Warrior stare.

"Because Your a Bad Influence."

I say and Omega Smiled. "I Promise I will be good!"

_Yeah, Tell That To Zero._

I thought and I Stare at Brandon. And without looking,

"I will keep a eye on you Agemo. Don't You think about pulling your Tricks." I say without warning and Brandon then blinks. And Shrugs Then Heads off. Until Zero Jumped from a Bush and Caught Me. "ZERO!"

I yell. But then I was Dragged to the Middle Of the field. and I Looked around. Nobody was here. "CYBER-ELF FUSION!" I yell and I glowed. And I felt cold. Then I stopped glowing. I Then Had a Wolf-Mask on. And A Long Blue Wolf Tail. And I Had Blue blades Out of my arms. I was a Lunaedge Fusion.

I then Kicked Zero And He released me. And I Smiled.

"Go ahead. Make my Day." I say and The Blades Vanished. Then I Stared at my Arms.

_What the heck? am I Wolverine? Well, Neo-Arcadian Wolverine Fenir?_

"It would seem that way to you. Just concentrate." Fenir Instructed and Zero Brought out his Z-Saber. And I concentrated.

Suddenly The Blue blades came Out of my arms and I Was In A attack position. And Zero dashed and Striked. Suddenly our Blades Clashed.

And I Was Defending myself. "Zero! Please! Remember me?" I say and Zero Growled in anger. And He Changed his Weapons to the Recoil Rod.

And He Jumped From The Ground from the Recoil. And I Jumped and Spun in the Air. Causing a Miniture snowstorm. And I Landed on my feet. Which were now Pawed Wolf feet.

_Zero was trapped for a short time._

_Now, What to do about him?_

I Continue to think and I jump. And Use Both hands to Shoot him straight into the ground. And Zero Then Was Falling to the ground. then I Caught him. "Got You Zero." I say and Zero was Knocked out.

I then Lay him on the ground. and I brought out Maha.

"Maha, Can you Fix his Condition?" I ask and Maha nodded.

"Yes. Might take me a bit." The Hard-ball Genie said and I Nod.

"Thanks. Now i have to get Omega." I say and Point at Maha. "Don't get caught." I say and Run.

Even Faster than i was in Human Form. Almost equally fast Than The Aztec Form.

I felt the Cool Breeze Of The Wind. And i saw Omega Holding Brandon By the Throat. And I tackled Omega. and He Instantly Released Brandon. I then Growled at Omega. "YOU MOTHER-" I started until I Got Slapped. and i was tossed to the Corn. i then Sat there and got up.

Until Omega Appeared in his Final Form. Which was Similar to My Current Zero.

He Brought his O-Saber and It was Purple. And I Blinked. "H-hey!" i say and Omega Aim's the blade at my throat. "You have no choice Maria. Your Rage is getting stronger everytime I show up. Join me." Omega said and I Felt my face burn. "No."

"hpmh. Very well." Omega said and I Closed my eyes. Expecting death. but, i heard Another Saber Going off. And i opened my eyes.

It was Zero. And I Blink.

_Zero.. Hes.. Hes okay!_

I thought. and And Zero Pushed Omega Back. And He Pulled Out His Z-buster and aimed at Omega's head.

Omega Flinched, and Growled.

"Zero. I swear I will Get you for this!" Omega Sneered.

Zero Grunted. "Your plans Are Foiled Omega. Give up."

I then Felt giddy. And attempted to go behind Zero. but Zero Glanced at me.

"Get Back Maria!" I hear Zero say and i Jump. And I stay back. And Omega and Zero have a Saber Fight.

I then went to find Brandon.

And He was laying on the ground. I then Picked him up and Ran, And Put him on the tractor We were in for the trip. and I Gently Put him down. and Stared at him For a minute.

_He was KOed. Nothing big, I dont think._

Suddenly i hear a Teleportation go off. and The sky Brightens up.

And I went to find Zero. He then stood. Victory for the Hero's Once again.

I then Smiled. "Glad your back Zero." I say and Zero Glanced at me. and Gave me his Cold Look.

And i Shrug. until he spoke.

"Mission Complete."

**Tonight: Home, 12:00 AM**

I then saw a light in my dream. It Felt warm. And i Look around me.

**You have Been Chosen Maria, For a purpose.**

i Hear the voice. I then began to speak.

"Who are you? No, What are you?"

I ask and The light Then Had Rainbow Colors forming the letter X.

**I am Not important Right now, You must Protect earth With Zero.  
He will Guide you into fighting Mavericks.**

"But, I can handle myself. Can't i?"

**Not at this time. Hurry, I can't Keep this up much longer. The Dark Elf is getting stronger.  
Hurry!**

Suddenly i woke up. And Questioned myself.

* * *

_**Well, The 12th Chapter has arrived! sorry for the delay. I swear, Hopefully this summer I can Keep this up. Or not. Depends.**_

_**:3 Tails Out!**_


	13. The Truth

Wow, Thanks Guys! All your Support is helpful! Now, I can only make this one chapter for now. I might be able to do the rest If i can someday. But i am NOT DEAD. XD Enjoy!

* * *

I, Begin to realize. My dreams Keep pestering me. Bugging me to Notice something.

"Maria?" I hear my friend Decoda. I then glance at My friend. we were walking to school.

"Yeah?" I whisper quietly. and she gives me a concerned look. "You have been acting strange lately. Is something bugging you?" She asks me. As if she knew my life with Zero. Fighting Pantheons or Mavericks or Whatever.

"I-i am fine Decoda. You should be more concerned about yourself." I say and She gives me worried expression. Did i somehow upset her? I just wanted to be honest.

"Alright." She said and I Sigh. "Its a Family issue." I say. and She looked at me. "Oh, Hey! How did that Field of Screams Trip go?" Decoda asked me. She could not go because of her family.

Something about The school becoming money moochers or something.

"It was a bust. Hardly Scared me." I say. But i was really scared. Zero becoming a Mindless Zombie and Following Omega's Orders. Everyone around me was acting like a zombie except Brandon.

Which concerned me. How did he not become a Omega Zombie?

"Crud! your dazing off!" Decoda said and i blink. "Sorry. I troubling Thought came to mind." i say and go to the doors of the school. I turn Back. Zero was talking to Brandon.

_Zero, How come you Envied Brandon?_ I thought to myself. and i heard a voice. **"Maria."** I hear. I quickly turn. **"Maria..."** I hear again. "What is it?" I say. and Decoda, Zero, and Brandon Turn to me. "What is it maria?" I hear Zero.

**"Maria. Go to the Home from which you were Fused. Meet me with The Red warrior."** I hear the Familiar voice echo.

"And I will tell you my name." it said and it slowly faded. "WAIT!" I say and Everyone Winced. "Maria!?" I hear Brandon say. "What is wrong?!" He said and I ran out of the doors. "WAIT MARIA!" I Ignore him. and continue to run.

Zero Trails behind me. "Maria?!" Zero yelled. And I run to the place to where i became the Aztec falcon form. And A Soft blue glow appears. and Rainbow Colors surrounded the light. And became the letter X.

"It was you." I whisper. And Zero gasped. behind me. "X?!" He said and A chuckle came from the light.

**"Hello my friend."**I hear X say.

as his form flickered from a Orb of light, to a Bodied form. His bodied form looked like a saint robe. like what priests wear. but it was pure white.

"But, How did you-?" Zero began. **"Maria Mendez was the only Human that could hear me. She has a Pure heart."** He said and he smirked. **"Maria."** X said and i looked at him. "Yes?" I say softly. and he Looks at Me. **"Protect Zero, He is The Hero in my place. I cannot fight anymore. You are chosen to be his Guardian."**

X said. And Zero Then Sounded angered. "But X! Maria is only human!" Zero said and X turned to him. **"It appears. But I had this Device given to her by Edward Vontage. A Fake name i Used to give her the device."** X said and I Gasped softly.

"Edward Vontage was YOU?!" I say, astonished. and X nodded.

**"yes. i had to Create a New body to give you the device."**

I look down to the ground. _So, all this time. I was Destined to Get Zero? Help him Eliminate Mavericks?_ I thought, and Look at X. "Do you realize, What you have done?" I say and X Looks at me.

"**What do you mean?"** He asks me.

"Because of you, Stratos KILLED MY FATHER!" I Yell. enraged. I then began to punch the light, My hands passing Through it. I didn't care.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, STRATOS CONSIDERED ME A THREAT!" I yell and Punched X's light. "HE KILLED MY FATHER TO INTIMIDATE ME!" I say and I was slowly losing strength.

And My hot tears run down my face. And I Slowly began to collapse, Crying. "Its your fault X." I say. "I-i W-wanted a normal life, W-with my Normal family." I struggle to speak.

"I..." Then i Cry, Zero then Walked towards me. and hugged me. but i pushed him away.

**"I am sorry Maria."** X said. My eyes were blurred from my tears. **"I wish i could've done something-"**

"Y-you Couldn't because your a Pacifist." I say, Sniffling. "You don't get in fights unless you want to." I say, My voice returning. "Why now? Why show yourself now?!" I say.

**"Because. Tomorrow Omega is going to try and convert you to him."**

X said. "Convert?" I echo. and my eyes widen. "You mean... Turn me into something like Him?!" I say and zero looked at me. and hugged me. i didn't push him this time.

"X! you know this! i _will_ protect everyone! including Maria!" Zero said, And i blink. _Zero... _I thought and He looks at me. "I swear, i wont let omega lay a finger on you." Zero say and i felt my face burn.

"Zero.." I whispered and X glowed.

**"i must leave. Maria, Protect yourself. Zero will help you this time." ** X said and i blink.

_This Time?_ I thought to myself. _I mean, He has always helped me. Right?_ I think. _Well, except the times He became Absolute, Wereloid and Zombie._ And yes. Zero's Werewolf form is now called a Wereloid form.

I then Look at Zero. then X. Elegantly Fading away. And Zero Then Picked me up and Took me to school. This time the excuse was i thought my Mom was calling me. I then was in 4th period.

Then later it was lunch. and i gave Zero his usual 'Pop-Rocks in a can.' For food. But i was thinking three things.

_1.) How the heck did Brandon not get brainwashed?_

_2.) Why would Omega Convert me?_

_3.) Why did X come here really?_

I then look at Brandon. "Hey, Brandon." I whisper to him and he looks at me. "What's up?" he says. "Remember fields of screams? How did you not get brainwashed?" I ask him. and he smiled

"Is that what was bugging you? Alright, I Ran ahead of my group." He answered. _Just like me. _I thought. and Eat the cafeteria food.

* * *

again guys. This was short. I just didn't have it in me to continue. Please favorite. I hope this could have a audio-book thing. But anyway. Tails-out! X3


End file.
